


Adventures in Parenting

by onewomanshow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dadko, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Feels, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Girl Power, Humor, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Married Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Married Life, Momtara, One Shot Collection, Parent Katara (Avatar), Parent Zuko (Avatar), Short & Sweet, Steambabies - Freeform, Steambaby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow
Summary: Sometimes, Fire Lord Zuko shows up to his meetings with the council with an assortment of bows in a variety of colors in his hair. Occasionally, he also shows up with nail polish on his fingers too. In which Zuko is a good dad and laughs in the face of toxic masculinity. This is a collection of one shots and drabbles about navigating parenthood.
Relationships: Izumi & Kya (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Kya II & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 137
Kudos: 461





	1. Of Hairbows & Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Been having some writer's block with my other fics but this idea popped into my head when I saw an adorable picture of a dad and his daughter wearing matching tutus so I thought I'd write it out and see if I can get some creative juices flowing.

Sometimes, Fire Lord Zuko shows up to his meetings with the council with an assortment of bows in a variety of colors in his hair. Occasionally, he shows up with nail polish on his fingers too.

When it first happened, he was in the middle of going over some new legislation when he noticed that the room was eerily quiet, and everyone was staring at him.

Zuko worked diligently towards not being like his forefathers and the legacy that was left behind them. He remembers the way the servants approached him apprehensively when he first took the throne – afraid to upset him out of fear that they would be banished, fired, or challenged to an Agni Kai. He quickly made it clear that not only could they talk to him – but they could also question him and voice their opinions, so when his advisory board just sat in silence staring at him, he didn’t take it as a sign of disrespect.

Setting the manuscript he was reading from down, he asked “Is something wrong?” 

A short pause followed before one of his most trusted advisors spoke – he was an aging man who served under Ozai but was actually a friend of his Uncle.

“My Lord...your hair.”

Zuko blinked in confusion. “My hair?”

He motioned for one of the nursemaids to bring him a mirror and when she did, he couldn’t stop the laughter that spilled out of his mouth. There, surrounding his crown, was a bunch of tiny bows that his daughter put in his hair.

The 4-year-old was obsessed with them thanks to his wife, Fire Lady Katara, and loved playing in his hair, fascinated by the long, straight locks - he was secretly ecstatic about this for he was afraid of looking too much like his father. That meant that during midday recess, he could often be found with Kya, as a client at her “Beauty Parlor”. Sometimes, his oldest, Izumi, who was '6 going on 13', joined them and insisted on painting his nails with the kit Auntie Azula got her. Together, the two of them had the ever imposing, sometimes intimidating, Fire Lord, wrapped around all of their little fingers so he couldn’t deny them of anything.

Which lead to situations like this.

He ended up losing track of time and didn’t have time to take them out before the meeting when he was woken up by Katara who found them curled up together, sound asleep on a daybed in the family living area. Pregnant with their 3rd child, she just smiles and says that for his sake – she hopes this next one is a boy.

Stilling his laughter, he just shakes his head and grins “Blame Kya.” 

The council members chuckle (and breathe a sigh of relief that their majesty hasn't gone crazy) at the mention of the 2nd Princess of the Fire Nation Royal Family and from that day forward, no one bats an eye when the Fire Lord walks around with a bunch of hair bows in his hair, or a fresh set of manicured nails.

And yes, for his sake, their 3rd child is a boy – but no one says anything when he pulls himself up using Zuko’s robes and sits atop of his shoulders in meetings either.


	2. In Sickness & In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s cold and flu season in the Fire Nation and Katara is at her wits end with two, sick kids and a toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumi is 7, Kya is 5, and their little brother, Kallik, is 1. Kallik is a unisex Inuit name that means "lightning".

Katara sighs as the door to her and Zuko’s chambers closes behind her. Between overseeing the hospital and clinics that are overrun with patients and taking care of two, sick kids of her own along with a hyperactive, teething toddler – exhausted would be an understatement.

She barely has the energy to shrug out of her robes, leaving just her underclothes on before she plops on the bed face down in a tired heap. Zuko steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still wet.

Normally, she would be all over him, but she just doesn’t have the energy to do so right now. As she aged, her sex drive increased tremendously and quite frankly, neither one of them were complaining.

“What, no flirtatious remark?” Zuko’s deep voice penetrates the room.

Katara groans. “Not today. I’m tired. Between helping the hospital and taking care of Izumi, Kya, _and_ Kallik, I barely made it here.”

Zuko steams himself dry – knowing how much she loved it when he did that and puts on his sleepwear before sitting on the bed next to her.

“How are our little patients?” He asks, beginning to knead at her calf muscles.

He hated having to leave her alone with them but this was the worst cold and flu season that the Fire Nation had seen in years and with much of his council and advisory board down for the count, he was even busier than usual.

“Well, it definitely got worse before it gets better. Izumi seems to be recuperating but Kya threw up three times today, all over her nursemaid too so I just dismissed her. No need to have them getting sick too. And Kallik, well, you know he’s in that get-into-everything stage and doesn’t understand why he can’t play with his sisters.”

Zuko nods in understanding, sitting up on his knees to straddle her from behind. He pushes the straps of her slip down and starts massaging the tension away in her shoulders.

“Agni, Katara, you’re tight.”

She mumbles some words but he’s unable to make them out because they’re smothered by the pillow.

“What?”

Katara weakly lifts her head up. “I said…the clinics have been backed up lately. Even the doctors are overwhelmed.” Then promptly slams her face back into the cooling, silk fabric.

Zuko frowns. “I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“No, no. I understand. You’re the Fire Lord and the country needs you to make sure it’s running smoothly. Besides, there’s no need for you to expose yourself to this bug and possibly contract it, that’ll just make everything worse.”

“I know, but still, I would like it if you rested some. My mom, and if push comes to shove, even Azula is available. They’re more than capable of watching over the kids for a few hours while you get some sleep. I would say Uncle too but he’s old.”

Katara turns her head to the side so he can see her face. “Don’t let him hear you say that.” Then she raises an eyebrow. “And _Azula? Really?_ ’

He briefly removes his warm, soothing hands from meticulously massaging her body to raise them in defense and she hisses at the loss of contact. “Hey, you said it yourself, she did pretty good watching Izumi that one time.”

She rolls her eyes. “Izumi was still in the eat, sleep, and poop phase back then. And she slept most of the time, so it wasn’t that hard.”

Zuko laughs. “You have a point.” Then sighs. “I just don’t want you to overwork yourself, that’s all. What can I do to make it easier for you?”

“You can start by finishing what you started.”

“You just want my hands on you.” Zuko offers, teasingly.

“That would make me feel better, yes.”

He shakes his head but continues massaging her sore, sensitive muscles, relishing in the soft moans of pleasure and comfort that escapes her lips. It doesn’t take long before she’s sound asleep, snoring softly. While Zuko is pulling the covers over her, he notices that she’s a little warm but decides not to wake her and mention it.

“Maybe she’ll sleep it off.” He grumbles, before extinguishing the lights in the room and joining her.

***

Katara does not sleep it off.

When she wakes up, her body aches even more, her throat feels like she swallowed a cactus, and the air is suffocating and stuffy. She groans and pushes herself up in the bed. Squinting, she realizes that the sun is already up which means it’s way past time for the girls’ morning healing session. Hurriedly, she tosses the blankets off of her and tries to stand up, but lightheaded from the fever, nearly falls and has to grab onto the nightstand to steady herself.

Zuko rushes to her side and grabs onto her shoulders before pushing her back down into the bed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Zuko. I need to check on the girls.”

“I already did. They’re fine.”

“Well, what about Ka-?” She starts but he cuts her off.

“He’s been fed, burped, and changed.”

He scrunches his eyebrow up then and places a hand on her forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“Maybe it’s you since you radiate heat and all.”

Zuko scowls in annoyance. “I know what a fever feels like and you have one. You’re not going anywhere today, young lady.” His voice is stern but laced with concern.

“Zukooo” She whines and pouts, but it doesn’t have the effect she wants. He’s already tucking her in and calling for one of the servants to bring tea, soup, and ‘some of that nasty medicine she’s been giving Kya & Izumi.’

“But what about all of your…Fire Lord stuff?”

He rolls his eyes, a soft smile on his face. “This is a family emergency. Whatever I have to do will still be there when I return. My main priority right now is taking care of you and our kids.”

Katara sees an opportunity and takes it. “But you’ve never handled all three of them by yourself!”

This was true. The most he’s ever handled solo was Izumi & Kya, but they weren’t sick at the time nor was their energetic son born yet. He swears Sokka is trying to make him gray prematurely through his nephew.

Just then, a knock echoed throughout the room. “This conversation isn’t over.” Zuko chided before standing up and walking towards the door.

When he opens it, one of the younger servants is holding a tray out to him. “The items you requested, sir.”

“Thank you, Aimi.”

Zuko took it upon himself to remember each servant and nursemaid’s name and address them as such. He never wanted to treat them as just their employees, but people with their own lives. He took the tray from her and she bowed. “You’re dismissed. Have a good day.” Then closed the door behind him.

He pours the piping hot tea into a cup then ladles the soup into a bowl. Popping the cap off the medicine, he scrunches his nose up before mixing just the right amount into the soup. “Spirits, this stuff stinks. How did she get Izumi and Kya to take this?” He grumbled.

“That’s why you need me!” Katara yelled from the bed.

Zuko shook his head then sat the tray on the nightstand. “Eat.”

“But I’m not hungry.”

“Katara…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“I’m not.”

He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Yup, this is definitely where his girls got it from.

“The faster I get through this with you, the faster I can tend to our children.” He tried to reason with her.

Katara grumbled. “Fine.”

Zuko wasn’t sure if the sickness was beginning to take over her mental state because she never gave in this easily, but he was going to take this small win and not think too much into it.

“Now, do I have to feed you too, or can I trust you to do that yourself?”

“Don’t patronize me.” She scowled.

Zuko smiled. “I’ll be back to check on you.”

“Whatever.”

He can’t help but laugh. Even sick, she was still Katara – stubborn, defiant, and a pain in the ass. But she was his pain in the ass and he loved her. On his way out, he instructs the guards to make sure she stays put and to let him know immediately if she tries to leave.

***

“Daddy!”

Kya’s voice penetrates the room before she runs full speed ahead towards him. Someone was definitely feeling better. Zuko bends down to tickle her sides.

“Where’s mommy?”

“Mommy’s sick, sweetheart. So, I’ll be taking care of you and Izumi today.”

“Yay! She gave us that nasty medicine that smells funny.”

Zuko snorts. “But it made you feel better, didn’t it?”

“Yeah!”

“Then it did its job.”

He looks around the foyer. “Where’s your sister?”

“In her room reading a book.” Then she leans into him and cups a hand over her mouth like she’s sharing a secret no one is supposed to hear. “She’s boring.”

He laughs. Izumi was definitely the more stoic of the two. Katara said he took after him – all quiet and serious. She showed no signs of bending yet but Zuko said that if she did end up a firebender, then at least she had the self-restraint part down.

Zuko stands, taking her hand. “Let’s go get her, then and maybe, I’ll let you two play with your brother if you’re up for it.”

“Yay! I missed him.” She grins widely, showing off her missing teeth.

He looks down at her, a questionable look on his face. “Oh, really now? I thought you hated having a little brother.”

Kya shrugs. “Kallik is okay.”

***

Zuko had a newfound appreciation for his wife. After answering Izumi’s millionth question – the 7-year-old was really into history and science so she wanted to know any and everything about the world, playing tea shop with Kya (he really had to talk to Iroh about that because no child should like tea that much), and keeping Kallik, who walked unbelievably fast for someone who just learned how to, from getting into things and possibly harming himself, he was exhausted.

He finally managed to get the two oldest to agree to take a nap, mainly for the sake of his sanity because they were wearing him out and was enjoying some peace and quiet with his son.

“Your sisters a lot to handle aren’t they, little man?”

Kallik looked up from the traditional Earth Kingdom toy Toph sent him that he was playing with and stared at Zuko with wide, gold eyes that mirrored his.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer. Your silence says it all.”

The 1-year-old laughed, seemingly amused by his flustered father.

“Izumi is the heir to the throne which means she’ll take my spot as Fire Lord one day. You don’t know what that means yet, but in due time, you’ll find out. She’ll be great at it; I have no doubts about that at all. She’s already so smart. Kya, that’s your 2nd oldest sister, and she’s all Katara - that's your mommy's name, in every way, shape, and form. I’m very happy about that and terrified at the same time.”

Kallik managed to crawl towards Zuko and was sitting in his lap now. “And you, little guy, you’re just like you’re Uncle Sokka, who’s practically my best friend and a genius inventor. He’s married to your Aunt Suki. They don’t have any kids yet. If they did, they would be your cousins."

Just then, Kallik’s eyes go wide and he stands up on Zuko’s thighs, steadying himself by holding onto his robe. “Mama!”

Zuko turns his head to look in her direction. “You’re supposed to be in bed.” He scolds her gently.

“Now you know I can only rest so much.”

Katara crosses the room and comes to join them on the floor. He shifts Kallik to his other arm before reaching out to touch her forehead. He appears to be in deep thought.

“Mhm. Fever’s gone.”

“I know, you put some of that medicine in my soup didn’t you?”

Zuko smiles sheepishly. “Maybe? It’s not like you would’ve willingly taken it.”

She shakes her head, smirking at him.

“What?”

“Who knew the boy that was so afraid of ending up like his father would be this good of a husband and parent?”

He blushes. “I learned from the best.”

Katara doesn't know if he's referring to her or Iroh, but either way, it doesn't matter. She's so attracted to him in this very moment that she can't help but reach over and place a kiss on his cheek. 

***

2 weeks later – the worst of it appears to have passed. The hospital has been discharging more and more patients daily, much of the council has returned to work, and Katara and Zuko’s brood are back to their regular selves.

Everything is back to normal and relatively fine.

Except now, instead of two sick kids, Katara is having to nurse a very cranky Fire Lord and her somewhat spoiled husband back to health. 

She sighs as he calls for her for the hundredth time. He was such a big baby, but she wouldn’t have it any other way, after all – she did say _in sickness and in health_.


	3. I Am A Warrior, But I'm A Girl Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard being a nonbender when you're the heir to the most powerful nation in the world. Good thing Izumi has Uncle Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiro means "second son" in Japanese. 
> 
> Title taken from a line said by Suki in "The Warriors of Kyoshi" episode.

Izumi frowned as she watched her siblings spar with their father in the cold, arctic tundra of the Southern Water Tribe. They were in the South Pole to celebrate her great-grandmother’s 100th birthday. Katara was sitting on the steps of their house (or “Ice Castle” as her younger siblings liked to call it) not too far off with the newest member of the Fire Nation Royal Family, 3-year-old Jiro, keeping watch from a distance, mainly to ensure that Kya and Kallik didn’t gang up on him but also to make sure Kya was doing the stances right.

Kya was 11 and well on her to way to becoming a master waterbender – she heard Grandpa Hakoda refer to her as a “prodigy, just like your mother” and Kallik, at only 7 years old, was just learning the basics of firebending yet already showing promise. However, at 13, she hadn’t shown any signs of either and was starting to accept the fact that she was a non-bender.

But it still bothered her from time to time that she couldn’t do it. I mean sure, her parents assured her that they didn’t love her any less and made sure to treat her and her siblings the same. She also had been taking lessons from Mai & Ty Lee, per Zuko’s request, but it didn’t change the fact that she was the first-born, the heir to the throne, and couldn’t bend.

She heard what her classmates whispered about her in history class – there had never been a female Fire Lord before. And there definitely hadn’t been a nonbender.

The pressure was already overwhelming, and she still had about 40 years before she took over – unless Zuko planned on abdicating early.

“What has my favorite niece looking so glum?” Izumi was brought out of her thoughts by the warm, friendly voice of her Uncle Sokka.

She giggled before turning around to face him, smiling. “Please don’t tell Kya that. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

He laughed heartily. “I guess it’ll be our little secret then.”

“Yeah.” Then she frowned and stuffed her hands into the sleeves of her parka. “I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

Sokka motioned with a nod of his head for her to follow him to his office so she did. He was the new chief plus a Councilman in Republic City and eager to show off the grand room. He closed the door behind her before sitting down on the couch, patting the space next to him.

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you.”

Izumi sighed then sat down next to him. “I…I shouldn’t feel this way. I shouldn’t be jealous of my siblings.” She looked down as if she was ashamed. When Kya was born, her parents told her that it was her responsibility to be a good big sister, and now she was envious and frustrated. 

Sokka pulled at his beard. “This is about not being able to bend, isn’t it?”

She looked up at him, a surprised expression on her face. “How’d you know?”

“I felt a similar way when Katara started showing signs of being a waterbender, even when I knew I should've been hopeful and excited, given that she was the last one. So I get it. It’s hard watching your siblings, especially your younger siblings, possess that kind of ability.” Then he sighed. “I imagine it’s even harder for you though given the circumstances surrounding your birth.”

“Yeah, there’s never been a nonbender on the throne. Or a female, for that matter. I would be the first.”

“Well, hey, that’s something to be proud of! You’ll be continuing our legacy of peace but also starting your own.” He offered cheerily.

“I know, I just wish there was something that made me unique. Sure, Mai and Ty Lee are teaching me some stuff, but it doesn’t feel like mine. And I know Aunt Suki is a non-bender as well and a Kyoshi Warrior but…”

“You want something that feels like your own.”

“Yeah. It’s pathetic, isn’t it?”

Sokka shook his head. “No, not at all. In fact, I think I might have something that’ll fix this little problem.”

The 13-year-old visibly perked up. “You do?”

“Yup.” He proclaimed, popping the ‘P’. “How would you like to be trained in the way of the sword?”

***

Sokka was staring at his sister and brother-in-law. He just broke the news of his idea to them and was waiting for their response.

It was Katara who spoke first, sadness evident in her eyes. “I had no idea she felt this way.” Then she ran her fingers through her hair. “Ugh, I feel like a failure.”

Zuko grabbed her thigh and squeezed it comfortingly under the table.

“We both are. How did we miss this?” He questioned solemnly.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t tell you two this so you can have a pity party! Neither one of you have failed as parents. You have four amazing, very talented kids…and are probably working on a fifth.” He exclaimed suggestively. 

“Sokka!” Katara cried horrified, a small blush on her face. It didn't matter how old she got- that was not a conversation she wanted to have with her brother. 

“Okay, sorry. That was inappropriate.” He raised his hands in defense. “But what Izumi is feeling is normal. She’s the only nonbender in a family full of them and has to deal with that while knowing she’s going to inherit the throne one day and can’t do the one thing that until now, has been a requirement for heirs.” He pauses. “That’s a lot of pressure for a kid.”

Zuko appears to be in deep thought. He very rarely agrees with his brother-in-law. Sokka was a strategic genius from a military and leadership standpoint but tended to be kind of aloof when it came to matters of the heart, preferring to be the "Fun Uncle", but he cannot deny that he has a point.

And it occurs to him that underneath the teen angst, stoicism, and awkward, dry sense of humor that reminds him so much of himself when he was her age, his first-born is still a child, despite her fighting so hard not to be treated or seen as one.

Seriously, when did she stop calling him _daddy_? He doesn't remember for sure - a wife like Katara and four kids will do that to the human brain, but 'Dad' didn't feel the same, although he would never tell her that. 

He frowns. “She must be terrified that the Fire Nation isn’t going to receive her well when it’s time for me to retire.”

“Yeah, she mentioned that some kids have been bringing it up in class.”

Zuko’s temper flares. Some cruel individuals thought it was okay to pick on his daughter? Hmph. Just wait until they’re back in the Fire Nation. It appears that he needs to pay a little visit to her school and remind them who she is. Perhaps, he'll bring Druk, his dragon, for good measure. Yeah, that'll scare them for sure. Zuko had grown into a well-tempered, patient man, but he was willing to use fear tactics to protect his baby girl. 

Katara nudges him with her elbow, a silent signal to calm down, but he takes one look at her face and can tell that she’s pissed too – she just has a better way of hiding it, which meant that later on he was going to have to talk her down from going full “Mama Polar Bear Dog” mode.

“So what do you think?” Sokka asks. “Can I do it?”

Their decision is practically unanimous.

“Yes.”

***

A few days later when they're about to board the cruiser ship to return to the Fire Nation and enjoy the rest of their fall break, Izumi is standing on the opposite side next to Sokka and Suki. She's staying behind so he can teach her how to wield a sword the way Master Piandao did for him all of those years ago.

And it's Zuko that's freaking out, to no one's surprise. 

"Be very careful, okay? A sword is a very sharp, dangerous weapon." 

"I know, Zuko. I have one." He deadpanned.

"And those metal fans...they're super pointy. Maybe you should let her practice with fake ones first, you know? And have a healer on standby." 

"I got it, Zuko. Nothing will happen to her." That was Suki this time.

"And don't push her so hard. She responds well to positive words of encouragement. If she starts getting restless, I suggest taking a break."

"Zuko! She will be fine, let's go!" Katara yells from where she's standing with the rest of their children, having already said her goodbyes earlier.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He calls back. He knows she's going to give him a stern talking to about being overprotective and domineering when they retire to their quarters later that night but he'd already accepted that as a consequence. Izumi was his first born and from the day she came into the world and held his finger with her entire hand because she was so _small_ , he didn't care if she was going through puberty and trying to assert some independence, she was still his little princess and he'd look out for her until he took his last breath.

"Look, all I'm saying is, a hair better not be out of place when she returns or it's me and you, Sokka." 

He chuckles loudly. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your robes in a knot. I know what I'm doing." 

“I mean it, Sokka.”

“Do you really think I would put my favorite niece in danger?”

“You’re only saying she’s your favorite to get on her good side.” He huffed. 

Suki intervenes then. “Trust me, Zuko. She will be okay. We love Izumi like she’s our own.”

Zuko seems to relax, pacified by Suki but internally, he's still a mess. They've never been apart for this long. He sighs. “Okay. I’ll go.”

He turns to face Izumi, a small, yet sad smile on his face. “Are you too old now to hug your father before I leave?”

Izumi can’t help but break out into a grin and practically throws herself at him. “I’ll never be too old for that, Daddy.”

He feels like his heart is about to burst in his chest.

***

A few weeks later, when Izumi steps off the fancy airship her father sent for her upon her return, the self-assured and confident gleam in her eyes practically reflect off of the wakizashi sword made out of whalebone with a Aurora Borealis quartz handle strapped to her back.

It’s the first and only one in existence, made from the finest natural materials known to the Water Tribes.

Princess Izumi may not be a bender – nor male, but no one makes fun of her legitimacy anymore. After all, no one wants to go toe-to-toe with a girl who knows how to use a sword, shuriken-jutsu, war fans, a boomerang, _and_ chi-blocking.

It's just too risky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurikens are the little "knives" Mai uses and shurikenjutsu is the martial arts form.
> 
> There's no Thanksgiving in the ATLA universe for obvious reasons so I imagine they have breaks periodically throughout the school year. I also imagine that Zuko would have a mild case of separation anxiety when it comes to his family because he's a softie lol.


	4. The Music In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko told himself he would never do a certain thing again, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of one shots centered around their family so the chapters don't necessarily go in chronological order. My apologies for any confusion.

Despite being very gifted at playing the Tsungi Horn, Zuko absolutely refused to play it. The performing arts were a part of every Fire Nation education, especially for the wealthy and elite. Being well versed in any subject that fell underneath the umbrella of it meant that you were highly educated and typically respected.

But still.

He told himself he’d never play again. 

One day, when Katara was spring cleaning – she did that from time to time despite the Council constantly telling her that they had servants and maids to do that because menial, household chores were supposedly beneath her, she found one hidden in the wardrobe in Zuko’s study.

When she asked him who it belonged to, he said it used to be his. When Katara asked him what did he mean by _used to_ because she _always_ had a follow-up question, he told her that he used to play and was actually quite good at it, taking lessons as a child.

He thought the conversation would be over after that.

But it wasn’t and honestly, he should’ve known better that he wasn’t getting off that easily. He’s married to _Katara_. She was stubborn, bossy, and nosy. Especially when it came to him.

So he told her how his cousin, Lu Ten, first got him interested in the instrument, knowing how to play himself, and how he spent hours practicing in front of his mother because she didn’t mind the missed notes or flat keys when he was still fumbling through it. And she realized that despite being a beautiful talent, it brought up a lot of painful memories about his childhood, so she dropped the subject and never asked about it again.

However, she didn’t say anything either when Zuko told her not to throw it away because even though he wasn’t going to play it, he’d like to hold onto it. She also couldn’t contain her smile when she watched him sign the declaration making music education and theatre arts a part of the curriculum at public schools too because “The arts will no longer be reserved for only the wealthy and elite, but for everyone who appreciates it." 

Katara accepted that she would never hear him play it, instead finding peace in the fact that Zuko was also a good dancer. She learned that at their engagement party when he got _incredibly_ drunk and insisted that she dance with him. Even as a drunken mess, he remembered the steps with ease, waltzing her around the Grand Ballroom.

It’s one of her fondest memories despite having to nurse his hangover the next day so she was okay with Zuko never playing the tsungi horn if it meant he’d dance with her whenever she liked (and he did).

That is, until, a particularly challenging day. Princess Kya had a severe bout of colic and had been crying non-stop for the past _three_ days, only stopping to eat, which doesn’t last long because she sometimes cries while nursing. The still new parents didn’t even know that was possible because who’s upset when food is right in front of them? Certainly not the niece of “I’m Always Hungry” Uncle Sokka. It doesn’t help that their oldest is only two so when she sees or hear Kya crying it makes her cry too so that meant two crying babies on and off for the past 72 hours and Katara wishes she knew how to get her to stop.

She’s exhausted so Zuko orders her to bed. It’s a request as both her husband and the Fire Lord. He tends to her even though he’s only had practice with one baby ( _his_ baby – it still feels weird to say that because he never imagined having kids but Katara had a way of making him change his entire perspective on things), and even though he’s the Fire Lord because he’s determined to not make his father’s mistakes. He also doesn’t dare call it babysitting because it’s not when it’s your own child.

It’s a dark and stormy night and Kya is wailing at the top of her lungs. He’s almost positive that the entire palace can hear her and cringes at the thought because he finally got Izumi to go to sleep and Katara is sound asleep too, so he doesn’t want her to wake up. I mean, what kind of father is he if he can’t calm his own child down without his wife’s help when she’s already tired and worn out?

He sighs. “What’s wrong, Princess? Tell me.” He’s begging now and it doesn’t even cross his mind that Kya cannot talk yet (if she could, they wouldn’t be having this problem) and solely depends on crying to express her wants and needs.

Her chubby cheeks are red in the face and her fists are balled up tightly. “Are you hot? They have you all wrapped up in this thick blanket.” He unravels it gently, hands shaking slightly because he’s still terrified he’s going to mess up, and she instantly calms down, seeming to enjoy the cool air on her skin.

Zuko exhales in relief. “Hm, you like the cold, don’t you Kya-cub? You’re just like your mommy.”

Against his own desire to pick her up and cradle her to his chest, he decides to leave in her crib and admire her from where he’s standing, looking down at her instead. Izumi favored him, looks and personality wise, but Kya was a mini Katara. She had curly brown hair, cerulean eyes, and almond brown skin.

“You are so cute. I love your big, blue eyes and pouty lips. You’re going to be a heartbreaker but don’t worry, I’m not one of those weird, possessive dads that don’t want you dating. Just make sure he’s a nice guy. Or girl. Whatever you like, I’ll support it.” Then he pauses. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to interrogate him, young lady. " 

Kya babbles contently, spitting a bit. He grabs a rag off the changing table and wipes her chin, causing her to laugh.

He grins. “You’re ticklish, aren’t you?” Then proceeds to lean over and tickle her. For a few minutes, she’s laughing and shrieking for the first time in days from joy and he feels proud of himself for doing it without Katara’s help.

But then thunder and lightning sounds off through the window and she’s crying, _again._ He picks her up and holds her tightly, slightly warming his body temperature instinctively. He’s rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down when he hears a soft pitter-patter of feet in the distance.

He stills, then cranes his neck to see into their adjoining bedroom.

Okay, Katara is still asleep. That’s good. He was hoping she would be – thunderstorms always seemed to either knock her out or fill her with energy, depending on her mood. In this case, it lured her to sleep.

But if it wasn’t Katara, then who was walking around the Family Wing? No one’s up this late besides the guards and their footsteps aren’t nearly that light.

“Dada.”

He releases the breath he was holding and smiles to himself at the sound of Izumi’s voice. He turns around and motions with his head for her to come in.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? What are you doing out of bed?”

He made a mental note to tell Katara in the morning that she can open doors which was a good thing for her but a bad thing for them. They couldn’t keep her out of rooms anymore.

“Was it the storm?”

She nods, tiny fingers awkwardly pulling on her nightgown then zeroes in on Kya in his arms. “Baby crying.”

She was having difficulties saying Kya’s name so she just referred to her as some variation of baby which they thought was adorable. 

Zuko couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. She was already such a good big sister, always worried about Kya.

“Yeah, she’s been doing that a lot lately.”

For 3 weeks and 3 days to be exact but who’s counting?

He walked over to the large rocking chair in the corner, flicking the light on next to it, and patted the space next to him.

Izumi quickly padded across the floor and adorably tried to climb into the chair. Zuko reached a handout to pull her up but she shot him down. “No, dada, I got it. I a big girl.”

“Oh, sorry. You’re right. I forgot.” Izumi took her role as a big sister very seriously which meant she no longer liked being helped to do things because ‘I no baby’ even though Zuko and Katara tried to remind to her that she would always be theirs. She eventually managed to pull herself up onto the chair and snuggled in tightly next to him.

She pointed at her sister. “Tummy owies?” 

Zuko sighed. “That’s the thing, Zumi. I’m not sure what’s wrong with her. She’s just not…happy.” He continued bouncing the 6-weeks-old, trying to provide whatever comfort he could at this point.

He looked up then and noticed the painting that was hanging on the wall. It was a picture of a bunch of cuddly animals playing in a band and one of the instruments was a tsungi horn.

Against his own wishes, he got an idea. He looked down at Izumi. “Do you think you could hold your sister for a few minutes?”

Izumi seemed to be weighing her answer. He could practically see her trying to make sense of the situation in her head. “Okay.” Then she paused and scrunched her face up in frustration. “I no know how.”

_Agni, she really is just like me._

Zuko smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll teach you.”

“Yay!” She smiled then, happy to be helpful and given a task.

“Sit all the way back and hold out your arms.” He instructed and she did as she was told. Zuko gently placed Kya in her arms. Then he took her hand and placed it underneath the baby’s head. “You always have to support the head because babies can’t hold theirs up yet. Got it?” She nodded in response. “Okay, good. Now you want to take your other arm and make it a little cup like this.” He demonstrated what he was trying to get her to do and although he had to adjust her arms a few times to get it just right, she seemed to have a pretty good understanding on how to hold a newborn.

He also noticed that Kya relaxed a bit in her sister’s arms.

Once he was satisfied, he stood up. “Now, stay just like that, okay? I’m going to grab something out of our room and be right back. It shouldn’t take more than 2 minutes.”

Zuko tiptoed into his and Katara’s bedroom – grateful that his sneak skills were still up to par despite not donning his Blue Spirit costume in a while. He immediately went to his wardrobe and sifted through the mass of clothes until his hand came in contact with a smooth metal.

His tsungi horn.

He hadn’t played in ages, but he faintly remembered one of the first songs he ever learned and mastering being a lullaby.

And it was worth a shot if it meant Kya would _finally_ stop crying and go to sleep.

As he walked back into the nursery, Izumi was sitting still, rigid like a statue. He laughed.

“I said be still. That doesn’t mean hold your breath, silly girl.”

She giggled. “I sorry.” Then her eyes lit up. “What that?”

“This is a tsungi horn. It’s a brass wind instrument native to the Fire Nation. I’m going to play it…but first, I’m going to put Kya back in her crib.”

That way, if this worked and she ended up falling asleep, he didn’t have to risk waking her up when he moved her. He sat the horn down then walked over and extracted Kya from Izumi’s arms. She stirred and wrinkled her nose but she wasn’t outright wailing again which was a good sign – she was getting sleepy.

He swaddled her the same way he did Izumi when she was that small and placed her back in her crib.

So far, so good.

He grabbed the horn and brought it to his lips. “Now, you have to quiet, okay? And listen.” Izumi clasped her hands together and nodded. He could tell she was trying really hard to not to squeal in excitement by the way she was bouncing up and down.

It was the same nervous, excited tick he had as a kid.

Suddenly, a soft, relaxing medley flowed throughout the room. Despite not playing in years, it all came back to him like muscle memory and he found himself closing his eyes, getting lost in the music. It was his mother’s favorite song – she always asked him to play it for her while she sat in her garden. By the time he finished, he noticed pure silence. Izumi was slumped over in the chair and Kya was sound asleep in her crib.

He smiled to himself. He managed to put a restless, cranky, colicky baby and a toddler to sleep without Katara’s help.

Now, he had to get this horn back in his closet before she found out.

Just when he was about to go put it back, a soft applause caught his attention. He turned around and Katara was standing in the doorway of Kya’s nursery.

He inwardly groaned. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, I noticed I was getting a suspicious amount of sleep.”

“Oh.”

Then he saw Katara’s smirk and the glint in her eye. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

She stepped forward, an accusatory yet playful expression on her face. “You said you would never play the tsungi horn again because there’s too many bad memories associated with it.”

Zuko sighed. “I know, I know. But it’s not fair to deprive my family of something just because of the past."

Katara smiles and wraps her arms his neck. “You’re such a good daddy.”

“Are you just saying that?” He questioned like the unsure teenager he used to be.

She rolled her eyes. “Do you think I would willingly let you knock me up again if I thought you were a bad one?”

He refrains from mentioning that Kya was not planned. Even with the sincerest of intentions, he knew well enough from her last postpartum period that women experienced a plethora of emotions after giving birth due to the surge in hormones fluctuating throughout the body - it wouldn't go over well implying that their newborn was an accident.

“Even if I don’t always get it right and mess up sometimes?" 

“Especially when you don’t always get it right and mess up sometimes because it means you're trying. No parent is perfect. I’m not.”

“It just comes so naturally to you and I still get nervous when I hold my own child.”

Katara places a hand on his scarred cheek and stares in his eyes. “Zuko, I grew up helping Gran-Gran tend to babies. I’ve had tons of practice. You didn’t. But even then, none of that compares to having to take care of your own.” She pauses. “I mean, it’s not like I can give them back at the end of the day like I used to.”

Zuko laughs. “I guess you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always? Now, come to bed. I slept well but I’ll sleep even better with you next to me. I miss my personal heater.” She pouted.

“Oh, now you miss me. 6 weeks ago, you said I was suffocating you and made me open the door to the balcony. I was _cold_.”

Katara knew this was an exaggeration. It took a lot for firebenders to get cold since they could regulate their body temperature without cooking themselves and after the fiasco in the North Pole, Zuko had gotten a lot better at doing so. Not to mention, cold by Fire Nation standards really just a meant a chill and slight breeze, but she decided to play along anyway. 

“I was 9 months pregnant then. That’s a small price to pay when I had an 8-pound baby sitting on my bladder and kicking my ribcage. And I didn’t even hog the blankets.”

Zuko grinned then place a kiss on her forehead. “Ok, fine, you've made your point. But I have to put Izumi back in her room.”

Katara shrugged. “Eh, just let her sleep in there with us.”

“But you said…”

“I know what I said, I don’t want her to get into the habit of sleeping in the bed with us. But one night won’t hurt. That was mostly for you anyway. You don’t need to get too attached.”

He feigns mock annoyance and goes to pick up Izumi, holding her close. “I won’t.”

She rolls her eyes playfully and follows him into their room. “Says the man who can’t go more than one meeting without giving his council a play by play on what new thing Kya or Izumi did.”

“Well, forgive me for being fascinated by the development of our children.”

“Zuko, I promise you, they do _not_ want to hear what color her poop is when you’re supposed to be discussing treaties.”

***

That night, for the first time in what felt like forever, all of them got a good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have any kids or experience with babies and toddlers whatsoever, just access to Google and things I've witnessed in my younger cousins so I apologize if I didn't do the "baby talk" justice. I know kids start forming full sentences around that age, even if some of the words do come out as incoherent babble and their parents always seem to know what they're saying hence Zuko holding a conversation with Izumi and Kya - it also helps them learn new vocabulary. I hope I portrayed colic well too :)
> 
> And yes, Zuko is that "my kid smiled at me today and it was great" kinda parent because duh.


	5. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is having trouble coming to terms with aging - and it's not Zuko nor the kids. Or in which Katara isn't in her twenties anymore and doesn't 'snap back' the way she used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, References to Sex, & Innuendos 
> 
> Nothing too explicit but this is a strong PG/PG-13. 
> 
> Izumi is 15, Kya is 13, Kallik is 9, and Jiro is 5.

Katara poked and prodded at her body as she stood in front of the full-length mirror in her dressing room – the cellulite in her thighs, the extra skin around her waist, and the ever-widening hips. She didn’t look like the girl Zuko met all those years ago.

Granted, she was a woman now and had four kids to show for it but she saw the way some of the younger noblewomen looked at him, drooling and practically undressing him with their eyes, batting their eyelashes and drawling _“Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko”_ in that girlish tone – it was so pathetic.

But more importantly, she knew that traditionally, Fire Lords had a plethora of concubines to choose from and sleep with whenever they saw fit.

She knew Zuko wasn’t that guy – he respected women, and her, too much, but it did very little to stop her insecurities from raging.

Resources used to be scarce in the Southern Water Tribe and being isolated from the their sister tribe in the North Pole just made it worse so overtime, they naturally adapted to their living conditions – meaning their bodies always stored extra fat for the long, harsh winters incase food was in short supply. She was a chubby kid that filled out and grew into a curvy teenager. Her body even became more toned over the years but after four pregnancies and dipping well into “middle-age territory” according to all of the old farts who were practically on their death beds but had brides younger than her – she was starting to feel the pressure.

She didn’t look the same anymore and honestly – she didn’t feel the same either. Her back hurt more than usual, her energy levels were lower although that probably had to do with the fact that she was raising four children all with clashing personalities, and her bones cracked and popped more than she cared for.

She was getting old. And she didn’t like it.

She frowned and threw the dress she was holding up in front of herself onto the floor in a large heap.

“Hey, I like that dress. It looks good on you.” The sound of Zuko’s husky voice penetrated the room.

She rolled her eyes. “You mean, it _used_ to look good on me.”

Zuko stepped forward, arms crossed his chest and his eyebrow raised. “What do you mean used to?”

Katara scowled. “Exactly what I said. Used to. As in, it no longer does.” The annoyance in her voice was evident.

He looked taken aback. “Okay…I’m sensing that something’s wrong. What is it?” 

“Nothing, just drop it.”

“No.”

“Zuko.” She warned.

“Katara.” He challenged back.

This time Katara put her arms across her chest and gave him the best evil look she could muster. “Are you serious right now? You never know how to let things go.”

“I’m not letting it go because something is clearly bothering you and as your husband, I took a vow to always be there for you…and I can’t fix it unless you tell me the problem.”

Katara visibly relaxed but she was still irritated.

She hated and loved that he was so good at this – being her anchor when she felt like she was drowning. It made it incredibly hard to stay mad at him. In fact, she clearly remembers the last time she stayed angry with him for more than 24 hours.

It was only a few months into their marriage and all of the pomp and circumstance was starting to get to her, along with the short-lived alone time she seemed to have with her new husband. She went to bed in the Fire Lady’s private chambers that night and the next morning, the door was chained shut and the only person that had the key was him. She was pissed that he kept her out of something that was rightfully hers but once he explained to her that he didn’t want to be that couple that goes to bed mad at each other the way his parents did – she melted and understood.

_“You can take a break from me and I’ll give you all the space you want, I’ll even put another bed in the room but we are not sleeping in separate quarters. We’ve come too far for that.”_

It didn’t help her argument that both of them slept horribly that night, tossing and turning the entire time.

“So, I’m going try this again. What’s wrong?”

Katara bit her lip and dropped her arms, feeling defeated. “Do you…do you think I’m fat?”

Zuko blinked. His immediate reaction was to laugh because _no_ and _why would she ever think that?_ But he knew Katara well enough to know that she would probably send an ice dagger towards him for that, so he went with the safer option.

“No, I don’t think you’re fat.” His eyes trailed up and down her body slowly and he felt his arousal rise. “Deliciously and dangerously curvy on the other hand...that’s a different story.” He growled.

She blushed but it didn’t last very long. “I’m serious, Zuko. I don’t look like the way I did all of those years ago when you were chasing me around the world and I definitely don’t look the same way I did when we first started dating. Young, toned…tight. I have all of these stretch marks now, wrinkles, saggy skin…” She trailed off.

“And I still think you’re beautiful. Seriously Katara, my attraction to you hasn’t changed.” He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Besides, I think there’s still parts of you that are pretty…tight.” He smirked and squeezed her butt. Then he leaned into her ear and whispered, “And something else too but unfortunately, I haven’t felt it in a while so my memory may be a little bad.”

Katara couldn’t help but laugh. She knew what he was hinting at. All the elder women that told her once you start having kids any alone time you have is really borrowed time were right. Between their political obligations, raising a family, and the general tiredness that came with getting older, the passion was still there but the time to act on it was limited.

“So you aren’t going to leave me for a younger, prettier, and thinner woman?” She questions shyly.

Zuko scoffs. “What? No. Would why I?”

“Oh c’mon, don’t tell me you don’t notice them practically throwing themselves at you.”

He sighed. “Yes, I notice. But that doesn’t mean I want them back. There’s nothing they can do for me. “

Katara whined. She still wasn’t buying it. “But the older councilors just love throwing around how” She paused and put on a mock deep voice. “All of the Fire Lords in the past had concubines. As someone of his stature and wealth, it’s actually a crime that his head seems to be stuck up that Waterbender’s ass.”

Zuko groaned. “Are you seriously listening to those old bastards? They’re senile and stuck in their ways. I’m really just waiting for them to die and you should do the same.”

“Zuko!”

He shrugged. “What? It’s the truth. The only reason I haven’t removed them from their positions yet is because _you_ told me it’s improper to fire people just because they don’t agree with me on everything.”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault!?”

Zuko sighed and grabbed her hands. “Katara, baby, listen to me. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You still take my breath away the same way you did when I saved you from the pirates.”

“Yeah, sure, like you noticed someone like me.”

“I was a hormonal 16-year-old boy that was stuck on a ship with a bunch of men for 3 years. Of course, I did.” He deadpanned.

Katara scowled. “Oh, so you were desperate and horny?”

Zuko took a deep breath. This woman was unbelievable. “Okay…yes, I’ll be honest. But, even then, I thought you were pretty. I understood why Aang was so jumpy around you.” Then he paused. “What I’m trying to say is that you’re the only person I want. No, you don’t look the same, but I don’t expect you too. You’ve had _four_ kids. I love your stretch marks. I love your hips and the dimples on your thighs.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “You are an old lady by Fire Nation standards but you’re my old lady.”

She playfully swatted him in the chest. “Hey!"

“Ow!” He cried, rubbing the spot where she hit him. Then he grinned. “See, look at you with those fast reflexes. I’d think you were 20, not almost 40.”

Katara smirked. “Almost is better than actually being 40 Mr. ‘Katara, I’m sore’ or ‘Katara, your kids and their bending battles are tiring me out.’”

Zuko rolled his eyes. It seemed like as soon as he turned 40, everything started to hurt and Katara spent more time icing his muscles than usual. 

“Whatever. Now, how about I take you on a date tonight? We can go out to dinner, go for a walk in the park…maybe do a little something else. It’ll be like we’re courting all over again.”

She pursed her lips and thought about it. “Hmm. That sounds like a great idea.” Then frowned. “But what about the kids? Your mother is on vacation and your Uncle is in Ba Sing Se.”

“Let me handle that, okay? You just wear something that I can easily take off.”

***

Zuko walked down the hallway towards his eldest’s room, nodding in acknowledgement at the servants that spoke to him and the guards that were busy patrolling the Family Wing. When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited for the “come in” before entering.

He was pleasantly surprised to see her and Kya stretched out in the middle of the floor, painting each other’s nails. One of of the reasons why him and Katara barely had any alone time anymore is because they were constantly having to defuse arguments between the two.

 _Kya borrowed one of my shirts and won’t give it back, Izumi is just mad she can’t bend, Kya won’t stop singing songs from that stupid musical we saw last week, Izumi threatened to stab me with her sword_.

So on and so forth. They were only two years apart and both of them were going through puberty which meant he found himself missing the days when they were small and nice to each other more and more. But he knew that underneath the sarcasm and insults, they loved each other. Izumi was fiercely protective over all her younger siblings, but her and Kya seemed to have a special bond.

“This is a sight to see. You two are actually getting along?”

Izumi rolled her eyes. “She’s tolerable sometimes.”

Kya scowled and Zuko smiled. She looked exactly like Katara when she did that. “Don’t make me freeze you to the wall.”

Yeah, that’s definitely Katara.

“You can’t if I block your chi first!” Izumi retorted but he could tell it was playful banter and not their usual “Fight to the Death” argument.

He chuckled. “Okay girls, that’s enough. I have a favor to ask of you.”

Izumi looked at their father over the top of her glasses. “That depends on the favor.”

“Yeah, if it involves giving Druk a bath, I’m out. He always splashes me with his tail and gets my hair wet.” Kya whined.

“You’re a waterbender, you can just…nevermind. That’s not the point. I need you to watch your little brothers for a few hours. I’m taking your mom on a date.”

Silence filled the expansive room for a few seconds before they started snickering.

“Oooo, are you two trying to have some alone time?” The 13-year-old asked in a singsong voice.

Izumi, 15, elbowed Kya in the ribs, trying to shush her.

Zuko blanched. “Maybe.”

“Ew, that means you and mom are going to have sex.”

“Izumi! How do you know about…that!?” He sputtered.

He really hopes Katara already gave them “The Talk” because he could handle a lot of things, but he absolutely could not handle that.

“I’m _fifteen_ , Dad.”

Zuko inwardly shuddered. “Okay, look, your mother is having a hard time right now.”

“You mean perimenopause? She said that would happen.” Kya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Okay, so Katara did give them “The Talk” and now they were using that newfound information to make him rather uncomfortable.

He sighed. “Can you watch them for us or not? I really want to make her feel special and young again.”

Izumi smiled. “Of course. But we make no promises that we’ll keep them out of trouble.”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just don’t burn the palace down or break anything, okay? I can’t keep explaining to the Financial Secretary why I’m ordering new curtains and vases again. She's starting to think I'm obsessed with home decor and I don't know how to tell her that my children are weapons of mass destruction.”

They nodded in agreeance. After a ‘thank you’ and with a turn on his heel, he walked out and closed the door behind him with a newfound pep in his step. He had a date to get ready for and suddenly felt 17 again.

***

Zuko’s jaw dropped when Katara _finally_ came out of their quarters and met him in the courtyard. She was wearing a deep blue form-fitting dress that was intricately adorned with tiny, red and gold beads forming a beautiful dragon print. It showed off her calves and highlighted the curves he loved to run his hands (and tongue) over. Her hair was half up, with curly tendrils framing her face beautifully and she was wearing matching sandals like the pair she wore when they were hiding out in the Fire Nation.

“I am the luckiest man alive.” He spoke after the air returned to his lungs.

Katara blushed and looked away, fondling the ring on her finger suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. It didn’t help that the some of the guards were also slack-jawed and staring. “You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not…I have half a mind to take you back and let these ogling men know who you belong to.” He growled the last part then turned his head and glared at them. They quickly looked away, pretending to busy themselves with conversations about how nice the weather is this evening.

“Zuko…” She giggled. Why was he like this?

He stepped forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. “I’ve always loved you in blue.”

Katara smiled. “And I’ve always loved you in red.” Then she laced her hand with his and let him lead her into the palanquin.

***

“This was really nice, Zuko. Thank you.”

He managed to make a last minute reservation at the only Water Tribe restaurant in Caldera which honestly wasn’t that hard – being Fire Lord had some perks to compensate for all over the paperwork, and now they were walking through a garden, hand in hand. The guards were keeping a safe distance to give them their privacy but still keeping a watchful eye on them.

“You’re welcome. I should’ve done this sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t notice that you were feeling that way.”

Katara stopped walking and turned to face him. “No, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t let the naysayers get to me. I mean, how long has it been since I’ve lived here? I should be used to it by now.”

Zuko frowned. “No, you shouldn’t. You may be Superwoman to me and our children, but you’re still a human being. It’s okay if things hurt or bother you. But I really you want to tell me next time so I can make it right. Don’t let it fester. ”

She blushed and Zuko reached out to tuck a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. “You know, that’s one of the reasons why I fell so hard for you.”

“How so?”

Katara resumed walking again and he followed. “Your compassion for others. I heard of this…mysterious Blue Spirit and a refugee named Lee that did a lot of good when he was on the run.”

Zuko tilted his head. “No, that doesn’t sound like me.”

She laughed. “Oh, but it does. Courageous, compassionate, kind-hearted, and considerate. _Brave._ ”

“So you didn’t think I was a angsty, humorless teenager?”

“Oh, no, I thought that too. But the good outweighed the bad.” She grinned at him.

He chuckled. “Well, I’m glad that it worked out for us. I can’t imagine living this life without you.”

“Mhmmm.” Katara purred. “Likewise.”

He looked at her curiously. “Um…are you okay?”

She looked at him with a wicked, seductive expression on her face. “It’s a full moon.”

Zuko looked up at the sky. “Huh, would you look at that? Yeah, it is.”

“And do you know what that means?”

“Your bending is stronger...you want to spar with me, don’t you?”

Katara sighed. He could be so dense sometimes. She leaned into him and palmed his crotch. “Naked sparring.” She whispered into his ear, biting it gently.

***

Zuko pulled away from Katara’s lips. She was straddling him in the palanquin, concealed by the dark curtains.

“You know, we’ve never done it in the palanquin before.” He breathed, already feeling the strain in his pants.

It _had_ been a while.

“Mhm. I guess we have to break it in then.” She smirked. “That is, if you can keep quiet.”

Zuko growled. “You little minx.” 

***

Katara (and Zuko) effectively got their groove back so to speak so Izumi and Kya ended up having to babysit a lot more often.

That’s why when Katara broke the news that she was pregnant _again_ a week shy of her 39thth birthday, both yelled “Not it!” while Zuko just grinned, feeling quite proud of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress I imagine Katara is wearing is called a cheongsam, also known as the qipao. 
> 
> And my mom had me at 38 (I'm 23 now for reference) so I'm just really into the idea of older women enjoying sex and having babies if they choose to do so :)


	6. Misadventures in Diaper Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko thinks he's a pro at changing diapers. He is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet - mostly to make myself feel better. My heart's been heavy lately.

After two kids, Zuko was confident he had feedings (even though he really couldn't help much in that department), burping, nighttime rituals, and even diaper changing down pack so while Katara was taking a bath, he took it upon himself to start prepping Kallik for bed. It was easier to get the girls to go to bed if he was already asleep anyway because then they couldn’t use wanting to help with the process as an excuse to stay up.

He walked into the nursery to find the 9-month-old sitting up in his crib, babbling away to himself.

“What’s up, little man?” He looked around the crib and saw that his blanket, pacifier, and socks (he was impressed by a baby's ability to take their socks off - he constantly found Izumi and Kya's all over the palace when they were his age) were scattered across it and smirked. “Keeping yourself entertained, I see. Just makes it easier to get you changed into your sleep clothes.”

Kallik clapped his hands and laughed in response. From the time he woke up to the time he fell asleep, he was a big ball of energy which meant he gave them and his nursemaids a run for their money during the day, but managed to tire himself out enough where it was pretty easy to put him down for the night.

Zuko leaned over and picked his son up with ease, bouncing him slightly. The 9-month-old instinctively started grabbing onto his hair and tried putting it in his mouth. For some reason, ever since he started growing it out, all three of his children loved playing in it. In a moment of spontaneity, Katara decided to cut hers. She said it was easier to manage and fit her new lifestyle as a mom.

He walked over to the changing table and began unfastening his onesie. “Please cooperate with me tonight.” Kallik blinked, then grinned, showing off the few teeth that were starting to grow in.

Zuko chuckled. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” He quickly made work of the dirty diaper and threw it in the trashcan. Toph would be so proud. She teased him incessantly and thought it was hilarious that of all things, it was dirty diapers that could make 'Sparky' cower in fear.

“Okay, now to put a fresh on you, and you’ll be good to go.” He took a deep breath. For some reason, taking one off was always easier than putting it on and Kallik was the type of baby that liked to toss and turn during the ordeal.

He almost had the diaper on and was getting ready to snap it in place when something horrific happened.

Kallik thought now was the perfect time to pee and laughed loudly as it sprayed all over him.

Zuko sputtered in shock.

“Katara!” He yelled. “Come quick!”

Katara immediately ran into the room, skin still wet from her bath.

“What’s wrong!? Is he hurt?”

“No, he peed on me!” He whined.

Katara sighed, then put her hands on her hips. “Zuko, I thought something was wrong.”

“It is!”

She rolled her eyes. “He does that to me from time to time. You’ll be fine.”

Zuko turned his head to look at her. “How can you say that when I’m covered in urine!?” Then he paused. “And why are you naked? I mean, I’m not complaining but…should he be seeing this?”

Katara visibly takes a deep breath and Zuko refocuses his eyes to make sure they aren't playing tricks on him because he could've sworn that he saw steam. Her husband was such a child sometimes. It would be annoying if he weren’t so charming. It was cute seeing him freak out over regular baby things. She stepped forward and used her bending to clean up the mess, removing the liquid (which wasn’t even that much – Zuko was just being dramatic) from his shirt. “See, you’re fine. He’s fine.” Then she paused. “And I’m naked because I literally just got out of the bath when someone screamed like him or our child was in immediate danger.”

“Okay, but should he be seeing you like this though? What if it freaks him out when he’s older that he saw his mom naked?”

She gritted her teeth. “Zuko, he’s a baby." She deadpans. "He’s not going to remember this even happened by tomorrow. Now, if you excuse me, _I’m_ going to finish getting ready for bed. _You_ finish changing our son’s diaper and getting _him_ ready for bed.”

With a sickly-sweet smile on her face that meant she was definitely going to tease him about this later and tell Toph, she walked back into their room. She didn’t miss the way he stared at her butt as she did so.

***

That night, Zuko learned a valuable lesson – changing a girl is a lot easier (and less messy) than changing a boy. However, by the time his second son, Jiro, is born, he had way more practice and was quite good at potty training. 


	7. Four Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Zuko feels about Katara's pregnancy leading up to the birth of his firstborn can be summed up by two, four letter words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, References to Sex
> 
> Again, nothing too extreme but this is PG.

When Katara first told Zuko she was pregnant and that he, of all people, was going to be a father, a multitude of emotions flooded through him at once. 

Excitement, nervousness, elation. 

_Fear_. 

That thought of being a dad terrified him. He didn’t have the best example, so he was afraid of messing up. I mean, he didn’t even know how to hold a baby. How could he possibly care for one? 

Would the little human growing inside of his wife be a boy or a girl? A firebender or waterbender? Would they even bend at all? 

He honestly didn’t care. He just wanted him or her to be healthy and he found himself mediating more often to ensure that Katara has a safe delivery and gives birth to a healthy baby. Their baby. 

He spent the first few months of her pregnancy helping her deal with morning sickness by holding her hair back and cleaning it up when she didn’t make it to the bathroom in the middle of the night – he learned very quickly that “morning” sickness isn’t a fitting name for something that tends to last all day. He was constantly informing the chef of her changing diet because her favorite foods now made her nauseous and he kept his Uncle Iroh’s ginger tea blend, which was the only thing she was able to keep down for a while, stocked and heated to the perfect temperature. 

The second trimester was a lot smoother. He was grateful to be a firebender as he was able to provide comfort for all of the aches and pains that were starting to surface, even when she insisted that she was fine. 

He remembers when he first felt the baby kick - he cried, and this time, Katara was the one comforting him. It suddenly hit him that this was real and actually happening because for some reason, it still felt like a dream that he didn’t want to wake up from. 

The third and final trimester fascinated him, not that the others didn’t, but there seemed to be more physical changes. Zuko could’ve sworn her belly grew overnight but he didn’t dare tell her that while Katara ended up voicing her discomfort more often and opted to walk around barefoot because her feet and ankles were swollen. An advisor made the unfortunate mistake of telling her that was uncouth, and several guards had to restrain Zuko from attacking him when she waddled her way into his office crying over it. 

For days after, the capital city was ablaze with multiple variations of what happened. He didn’t even bother clearing up any rumors because he didn’t care what people thought of him, but no one was going to talk to the mother of his child like that. 

Dignitaries, friends, family, and even random citizens from all over the world were sending gifts to the palace in preparation for the future Crown Prince or Princess - a bunch of blankets, stuffed animals, toys, and a plethora of tiny shoes, socks, and clothes. 

He was prepared for Katara to be exhausted, cranky, and moody – he read that in some book he found in the library, but he was not prepared for those moments when she was aroused and full of energy. He tried avoiding her because he wasn't sure if the baby could feel it or not and he didn't want to hurt herbut Katara took that as a sign he no longer thought she was attractive which led to a very heated argument. He chastised her in the middle of it for getting worked up because that's bad for the baby and before he could blink, he was soaked.

Lesson learned, do not piss off a pregnant master waterbender. 

Then, his Uncle told him he was being an idiot and should enjoy it while it lasts because she won’t want him touching for her for a while once she experiences the pain of childbirth for the first time. 

He also was not prepared for how good it felt for both of them nor for her breasts to start leaking in the middle of the act. After a flurry of “ _Is that supposed to happen!?”, “I knew we shouldn’t have done this”_ and a “ _I was way too rough,"_ Katara outright laughed, then explained to him that it was perfectly normal and no, he didn’t hurt her, and that they can stop if he’s uncomfortable. 

Of course, he finished the job.

Then, her due date came and went and at this point, both were anxious. Being overdue was not for the kind-hearted. Katara was incredibly uncomfortable and could barely stand to be around him. His excessive dotting and general uneasiness were getting on her nerves even though the physician told her to relax. 

_"How can I relax when he's so temperamental_ _!?”_

Zuko knew better than to mention that she cried earlier that afternoon because the fruit salad he prepared for her had papaya in it and “I hate papaya, now all of the other fruit is tainted by its flavor, you made me fat _,_ I have heartburn all of the time now, and I can’t get comfortable enough to sleep." But seriously, since when did she start hating papaya? He wasn’t aware of that development. He also knew better than to mention that the heartburn probably stemmed from her newfound love of fire flakes. 

He finally managed to coax her into taking a walk around the courtyard “just once and I’ll leave you alone” and that’s when it happens. 

“Katara…did you just pee on yourself?” 

He learned early on that was another one of the gross and embarrassing things about being pregnant, an inability to hold your bladder because a human weight is constantly pressing against it. 

She looks at him with wide eyes. “I don’t think that’s pee.” 

It all happens so fast – he doesn’t know how they got her to the room or when the midwife showed up. All he really remembers is Katara squeezing his hand and holy shit, that hurts, but he doesn’t say anything about it and then, he looks down - which he was advised not to do. 

When he wakes up, he has a headache and a tiny bundle is wrapped in a soft, purple blanket, nestled in his wife’s arms. 

“I knew you would faint. That’s why I told you not to look.” 

“I didn’t faint.” 

“Babe, you hit the floor.” 

The tiny bundle gurgles, seeming to agree that he did in fact faint and Katara smiles. “See, our daughter agrees with me.” 

His eyes go wide. “It’s…she’s a girl? We have a daughter?” 

She just nods and gently transfers her to his arms. 

Against his own self-doubt, he appears to know exactly how to hold a baby. Katara doesn’t have to tell him to support her head because he does it automatically. She yawns and closes her eyes, and he doesn’t know what to say because he’s at a loss for words right now, but he knows what he feels and it’s not fear anymore. 

It’s _love_. 

Years later, its everyone favorite story about how the Fire Lord missed his firstborn’s birth because he passed out in the delivery room. He, on the other hand, doesn’t think it’s that funny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and blue make purple :)
> 
> Btw, I've never been pregnant before. Everything I know is from when I used to watch The Learning Channel excessively as a child and Google lol. But I hope I portrayed it accurately.


	8. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's two kinds of talks in Zuko and Katara's family - The Birds & The Bees talk and "The Talk". The latter is always more difficult.

Kallik walked out of class feeling defeated. Today’s lesson consisted of learning about the Hundred Year which meant his peers had some pretty unkind things to say about his family’s, mostly on his dad’s side, involvement in it and now he wanted to know just how exactly his father got his scar.

It never really occurred to him how or why until now. It was a part of his Dad and as far as he was concerned, his dad was the best, – so he never thought too much of it. His aunts and uncles never made a big deal out of it either, almost as if it wasn’t even there. However, he did notice the way his mom would always touch it in that special way that from a bystander’s point of view looked innocent and friendly, but as a member of the family, obviously held a hidden meaning. He even noticed the way she favored his left side. Whenever his parents appeared in meetings together or attended events, she always sat to his left.

It also wasn’t lost on him that his Grandma Ursa, under no circumstances, could ever touch it. It appeared that only his mom, him, and the rest of his siblings had scar touching privileges.

But why?

He sighed and kicked around some rocks as he waited for his younger brother, Jiro, to be released from class. A master firebender, his parents finally thought he was old enough to walk to and from school alone.

Or at least with the guards at a safe distance to give him his privacy. It was a lot harder to impress cute girls with them breathing down his neck and watching his every move.

“What’s wrong, brother?” The sound of Jiro’s voice brought him out of his train of thought.

He put on a smile in an attempt to mask his lingering frustration. He was so happy when his parents told him he was getting a little brother – finally, another boy to combat Izumi and Kya, and did everything in his power to protect him from the ills of the world. “Nothing. How was school today?”

The 6-year-old frowned. “The usual, boring.” Then perked up. “Well, I did learn a new move during training. Maybe I’ll finally be able to beat you.”

Kallik threw his head back in laughter. “Nice try, buddy. But I’m a _master_ now. It’s going to take a lot to beat me.”

The two of them walked down the stone-paved road in casual conversation. Jiro was giving him a play-by-play of how exactly he learned said new move and he was happy to indulge in the cheery conversation to take his mind off of everything.

Once they reached the palace, the guards bowed at their presence. “Prince Kallik. Prince Jiro. Welcome back.” The two boys returned the greeting before stepping in the common area.

“Hey dweeb.” Kya teased, already home and snacking on a moon peach.

“Leave me alone, Kya. I’m not in the mood.” He grumbled before storming off into the suite he shared with Jiro and slamming the door.

Kya blinked, taken aback.

She turned and looked at Jiro. “What’s wrong with him?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s weird.”

“Hm. Well, if he wants to talk about it, he will. I’ll be in my room.”

***

Katara was lying across a daybed in the family room. She was well into her fifth and final pregnancy, so she was a lot more tired than usual. Carrying two babies instead of one just added to the strain. She was just about to fall asleep when Kallik walks in.

“Hey mo – oh, sorry, I can come back later.”

Katara opened her eyes. “No, it’s okay.” Then, albeit with some difficulty, sat up. “I probably shouldn’t sleep here anyway. It’s horrible for my back.” She groaned, reaching an arm around to massage her lower back.

“Do you want me to heat a towel for you?”

She smiled. He must have noticed Zuko toasting heating pads for her during her last pregnancy when he couldn’t physically be around her to help relieve some of the pain and wanted to do the same. Kallik was her first son and such a mama’s boy to prove it. She wasn’t sure who was more protective of her – him or Zuko.

“Do you know how to do that without burning it?” She teased. She knew he could – but his first few attempts did go up in flames.

“Moooom” He whined. “I’m a Master now and learned from the best. Of course, I do.”

She smirked. “Well, alright. Lemme see what you got.”

Kallik walked over to the cabinet on the other side of the room that they kept spare linen in and grabbed a towel. He held it in both hands and raised his body temperature perfectly the way his dad taught him. Zuko always instructed him to be as precise as possible because fire was a dangerous, messy element and could easily get out of control. Once he was satisfied, he brought it back over to his mom.

“How’s this?” He asked, sheepishly, awaiting her answer.

Katara took it from him, folded it neatly, then sat it behind her, leaning against it. She instantly sighed in relief at the contact. “It’s perfect. I’m proud of you.” She spoke gently, a soft smile on her face.

“Thank you.”

She nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. “Now what did you want to talk about?”

Kallik sighed. “It’s about Dad.”

Katara blinked. “Oh. Okay. What about him?”

“How did he get his scar?”

She took a deep breath. “Oh. That’s a very painful story, to say the least.” Then she paused. “But I do think it’s time you knew. I’m surprised you haven’t asked your sisters yet.”

They knew the truth – they asked the same question when they were around his age, but Zuko and Katara asked them to leave that conversation to them.

“Did something bad happen?”

Katara sighed. That would be an understatement.

“Kallik, sweetie…your father was burned by his father in an Agni Kai.”

She watched his face and waited for a sign of him processing this information.

“You mean Grandp-, I mean, Ozai, did that to dad? But why?”

Katara frowned. This was always such a difficult conversation to have. Giving Izumi and Kya the other 'talk' was a lot easier. And less heartbreaking. She opened her arms. “Come here.” Kallik obliged and curled up next to her as best as he could given her protruding stomach. He would never tell his friends this – but he still liked being held by his mom.

“Your dad was only 13 at the time. A general wanted to use some soldiers as bait, and basically sacrifice them. Your dad – he didn’t agree with that and spoke out of turn. He was standing up for what was right, but Ozai, your grandfather, took it as disrespect and challenged him to a duel. He didn’t want to fight his own father, so he refused to do so. And then…”

Kallik looked up at her with wide, curious eyes. He was almost getting too big for this. Give or take a few more years and he’ll have to look down, towering over her the same way Zuko does. “He burned him. Because dad didn’t want to fight.” It's more of a statement than a question. 

“Yes.”

“That’s why we can’t be alone with him, isn’t it? You and Dad, or Auntie ‘Zula have to be there.”

“Yes, because even though he can’t hurt you physically, your Uncle Aang took his bending, we don’t want him to say anything harmful. And as long as we’re there supervising, he won’t.”

“And that’s why you always sit or stand to his left…?”

Katara nods, a sad expression on her face. “It left him partially blind in that eye and a little hard of hearing. So, I try to help him out. Be his peripheral vision.”

She pauses and pulls away from him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“But I want you to understand – your father did a very brave thing. An admirable thing. It’s not a badge of shame, but a badge of…honor.” Katara cringes at her choice of words. Zuko was so obsessed with his honor as a teenager, it became kind of a joke to her and the rest of their family.

Kallik snickered. “Mom, really?”

“I’m sorry, I have pregnancy brain and couldn’t think of another word. Blame it on the babies!” She chuckles, then scrunches her face up. “Oof – that was a big one. Speaking of, they’re kicking. Would you like to feel your baby brother and sister?”

“Can I?” He asks, excitement in his voice.

"Sure." She takes his hand, placing it on her stomach. Kallik grins. “That is so cool. Hi little dude and dudette, you’re going to love our family. Izumi and Kya can be a little annoying and Jiro is a chatterbox, but me, I’m the cool, suave one. Just like our Uncle Sokka.” He takes a short breath. “And our parents are pretty cool too. Mom’s a master waterbender and Dad’s the Fire Lord. But don’t worry – he’s not like the other ones and isn’t scary at all.”

Katara sheds a few tears. “Oh honey, that was beautiful.”

Kallik smiles and stands up, giving her a hug. “Thanks.” He pauses. “Do you know where dad is? I’d like to talk to him.”

“He should be in his office.” She smiles softly. “And he’ll be happy to hear whatever you have to say so don't overthink it.”

***

Kallik shuffles nervously between his feet as he stands outside his father’s study. He’d been standing there for 10 minutes before he finally works up the courage to knock.

“Come in.” The gruff voice of his father calls out.

He pushes through the door and waves shyly. “Hey dad.”

Zuko looks up from the document he’s working on. “Hey kiddo. Something on your mind?”

Kallik sighs. “Yeah.”

“Uh-oh, that didn’t sound like a very upbeat ‘yeah’.” He sets the paper down and gestures to the chair on the other side of his desk.

The pre-teen sits down, anxiously twiddling his thumbs. “I talked to mom today.”

Zuko blinks. “Okay…about what? Is she okay?”

Kallik resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Dad, you practically have a tracker on her.”

“I do not!” He chuckles. “I’m just concerned. Twins and her age make this pregnancy very high risk.”

“We know. That’s why you have all of us on Mommy-watch to make sure she doesn’t overexert herself. She is a healer, Dad.” He deadpans.

“Well, she won’t have to do any healing if everyone just follows my plan and makes sure she limits her physical activity as much as possible.” Zuko frowns. “Although that is easier said than done. Trust me, I’ve tried. We’ve been married for 18 years and I’m still figuring it out.”

“But nonetheless, what did you two talk about?”

Kallik takes a deep breath. He still doesn’t know how to address it, so he decides to take his mom’s advice and just say whatever is on his mind.

“Mom told me how you got your scar…I just wanted you to know that you’re my hero. And I hope I grow up to be the man you were at 13 one day.”

Zuko doesn’t even bother to stop himself from crying – and outside of his office, on her way back from the kitchens and having caught the last bit of their conversation, Katara is crying too. 

***

The next day at school, when his classmates start saying things, Kallik just smiles - because he knows the truth. 

His dad is the bravest man he's ever known. 


	9. Coronation, Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi's turning 16 and Zuko isn't too happy about it, reneging on his promise to not be that kind of father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be told in three parts.  
> Mizuki means "beautiful moon" and Ryu means "dragon".  
> Yoshiro means "happy individual".

Zuko knew this day would come, but now that it was quickly approaching, he wishes time would slow down. Izumi’s sixteenth birthday was coming up, which meant she would officially be initiated as the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation at her coronation.

It was a highly respected, grand occasion that was attended by dignitaries from across the four nations which meant for the past few months, her and Katara (mostly Katara) had been planning everything from the menu to the decorations, sending out invitations, and getting outfits ready for the entire family. Izumi wanted to wear purple to highlight her mixed heritage and show her loyalty to both of her parents' respective home countries. 

Everything was already carefully organized except for one, tiny detail. Really, it was so miniscule that Zuko was perfectly fine with just doing without it. It was an outdated tradition anyway, in his opinion. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t want some numbskull boy serving as his daughter’s escort.

“Does she really need one?” He whined, sitting on the edge of the bed he shared with Katara.

She was stretched out nursing Mizuki, their youngest daughter. Her twin brother, Ryu, was already sound asleep in his crib. She was the smaller of the two and as a result, ate more often. “Yes, Zuko. She does. It’s tradition.”

He scoffed. “Since when we have done anything traditional? Our entire relationship has been the exact opposite of tradition." He affirmed, putting air quotes around the word.

“Yes, but let’s not pretend that your animosity towards this matter has anything to do with that.” She removed Mizuki from her breast and handed her to him, who immediately went to burp her. Buttoning her nightshirt up, she rolled her eyes. “It’s more like you don’t want a boy around her.”

Zuko glared at her, but it didn’t have the effect he wanted for he was holding a tiny baby. It was one of her favorite sides of him - his soft, domestic, and doting father side.

“I have every right not to.” He grumbled, walking around the room, bouncing her to get her to sleep. “You don’t see the way the nobles practically throw their sons at her.”

“Yes, I do. I just ignore it because those kinds of guys aren’t her type anyway. She would never.”

Zuko came back into the room from putting their daughter down for bed in the adjoining nursery. “She has a type!?” He questioned harshly.

Katara laughed. “So you haven’t noticed the way she’s been looking at Yoshiro lately?”

Yoshiro was one of Izumi’s friends from childhood. He was only a few months older than her and they were always hanging out together.

“You mean, she likes that kid? I thought they were just friends. Acquaintances.” He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

She crawled across the bed to where he was pouting and placed a kiss on his temple. “Relax, honey. Don’t burn our room down.” She chastised gently, noticing the rising smoke and smell of burnt carpet from the throw rug. “I’m not saying they’re getting married. I’m just saying he would be a good choice and one she actually likes. He’s a sweet boy and we’ve known him for years now. I mean, they used to take bath togethers whenever he came over to play.”

Izumi and Yoshiro briefly had a messy, pranking phase which left them covered in things like flour, mud, and lots of finger paint. It was adorable then but now Zuko was regretting his decision to let them engage in such shenanigans. 

“They will do no such thing now!” He nearly shouted.

Katara gave him a look. “Will you stop overreacting? Her crowning ceremony and sweet sixteen is in two weeks and they still have to learn the dance. Do you really want me to tell our daughter ‘I’m sorry sweetie, but your dad is too overprotective and doesn’t want you to have an escort’? It’s her one day to feel like a princess until her wedding.”

“She already is a princess, Katara.” He deadpanned.

“It’s the principle, Zuko.” She challenged back.

“Well, if that’s the case, Kallik can do it. He’s a boy.” Zuko suggested like he was solving a problem that had an obvious solution.

“Do you want to embarrass her?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

Katara rolled her eyes and sat up on her knees so she was looking down at him. “Oh Zuko.” She grabbed the back of his head and pulled it into her chest. She always got what she wanted but seducing him made it even easier. “I already drafted the letter asking him to do it anyway.”

“You did what!?” He asked incredulously, trying to pull himself away from her. It was turning out to be difficult because he was distracted.

“Shh.“ She placed a finger on his lips. “I was cleared by the palace physician the other day.”

“Katara, you cannot just change the subject and seduce me with sex.”

“So, are you saying you don’t want to have it?” She pouted, sitting back on her heels.

“I do. But we’re finishing this conversation afterwards.” Then he tackled her to the bed.

***

The following morning, Zuko, albeit with a frown on his face the entire time, signed the letter she wrote formally asking Yoshiro to serve as ‘The Most Gracious & Honorable Escort’ to Princess Izumi of the Fire Nation at her coronation.

“Her gown better be modest. And keep the touching during the dance to the absolute bare minimum. I know you, Katara. You’re always so extra.”

Katara grinned cheekily. “I’m going to ignore that because I know this is a challenging time for you and you’re just frustrated.” Then she hopped off the edge of his desk and went to sit on his lap, nestling her face into his neck. “Thank you for seeing my point of view.”

“Leave me alone, woman. I’m mad at you.”

She started nibbling on his ear. “Are you?” She purred.

“Katara, that’s not fair! You know my restraint goes out the window when you do...” He bites back a moan. “That.”

Checkmate.

She couldn't wait to tell Izumi. 


	10. Big Brother, Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiro has a hard time accepting that he's not the baby of the family anymore. Grandma Ursa is here to help and reminds him he's not the only one who's felt that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish the next installation of the Coronation chapter but I have writer's block. This little birdie was nagging at me, so I decided to get it out. :)

“Hey buddy. You don’t want to meet your new brother and sister?”

It’s been a week and a half since the twins were born and unlike the rest of his siblings who were eager to meet the new additions to their family, Jiro kept his distance, barely even acknowledging them at their naming ceremony.

Jiro looked up at the sound of his dad’s voice, a somber expression on his face. “No.” He grumbled.

Zuko sighed. Katara told him he may have some difficulty adjusting to not being the youngest in the family anymore. Afterall, he held the position for almost seven years.

“What’s the matter? Want to talk about it?” He asked, walking over, and joining him on his bed where he was sulking.

The 2nd Prince frowned. “I’m not the baby anymore.”

Zuko resisted the urge to crack a smile. Just a few weeks ago, he was avoiding his' and Katara’s kisses because “I'm too old to kiss my parents” and now he’s upset about it.

This was all very normal – and all of his children went through it in their own unique way, but years of parenting still didn’t prepare him for the way their emotions seem to fluctuate so easily.

“No, you’re not. At least, not biologically. But you’re always be our little Prince. We just have another Prince and Princess to take care of now.”

“But mommy’s been spending all week with them. She doesn’t even send me off at night anymore. Kya does and I know she’s trying but it’s just not the same.”

Zuko frowns but makes a mental note to tell Katara that he called her “mommy” instead of “mom” later. She’ll get a kick out of it.

“I’m sorry, buddy. Mommy doesn’t mean it. But your brother and sister, they’re babies. They can’t fend for themselves yet, so they need all of our attention right now. Her’s especially because she has to feed them, so they can get big and strong, like you.” Then he pauses. “How about I give you a bedtime story tonight? I’m not mom but ask your older siblings, I tell a pretty good one too.”

Jiro chuckles. “Dad, they said you only know one story. And Love Amongst the Dragons is so old.”

He feigns mock hurt. “I’ll have you know, Love Amongst the Dragons is a classic and it’s your grandmother’s favorite.”

“Grandma Ursa is also old, dad.”

“I’m offended, young man.”

Zuko and Jiro both look up at the sound of Ursa’s voice. Jiro smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, Grandma.”

Ursa shakes her head. “It’s okay.” Then she walks across the room and joins the two of them, sitting on the other side of her grandson. “Your father felt a similar way when your Aunt Azula was born.”

He perks up at this. “Really?”

“Oh, of course. He was so jealous, he pretended she didn’t exist for nearly a month. He even called her an ‘it’”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Mom, everyone called her that. We didn’t know she was going to be a girl!”

“Yes, but even after I told you that you had a sister, you still refused to address her as such.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh sure, blame the 2-year-old for being confused by this wrinkly, tiny, blob of flesh.” He grumbles. “You’re lucky I didn’t call her an alien.”

Ursa rolled her eyes. “Zuko, you’re a grown man now and you and Azula have more than rebuilt your relationship. Please set a good example for your son.”

Zuko continued to pout but he did relax, pacified (more like disciplined) by his’ mother’s chastising. Besides, he _was_ a grown man so he shouldn’t sulk over being jealous of his little sister in front of the child he was trying to teach to not be jealous of his younger siblings.

She was right.

But he wasn’t going to let her know that.

Ursa smiled and continued her story. “But once he got to hold her with those stubby little hands of his, he fell in love. Oh, you should’ve seen it. Zuzu didn’t want anyone to hurt his baby sister. He would come and find me immediately whenever she started crying. Sometimes, he even comforted her himself. And he threw a fit when he started school and had to leave her behind all day. I was so proud of him, the big brother. It was the cutest thing.” She cooed, reminiscing about the sweet moments her children shared before everything fell apart. But it did her heart good to see their relationship now – after everything they’ve been through, Zuko still had a soft spot for his little sister and was a good brother when he wanted to be.

Jiro appeared to be in deep thought. Then he tilted his head in confusion. “Who’s Zuzu?”

Ursa laughed deeply. “Your dad. That was your aunt’s nickname for him when they were kids.”

“Mom, seriously!”

“Oh honey, don’t whine. You loved it.”

Zuko grumbled. “I thought we agreed to never call me that again.”

He only liked it when Katara called him that but that wasn't an appropriate conversation right now. 

She rolled her eyes. “Ignore your father. He’s not himself when he’s sleep-deprived. So now what do you say I take you to meet your baby brother and sister? They’re waiting for you. We can even watch them for a few hours while your parents get some much-needed rest.”

Jiro turns his head and grins. “Okay. Then I can give them cute nicknames like Zuzu, huh, dad?”

“Yeah, sure, kiddo. Don’t rub it in.”

*** 

Later that evening, Katara smiles as she watches Jiro lean over the cribs in the nursery. 

"I'm sorry for ignoring you guys. But don't worry, I'll never do that again. I'll always protect you the same way Uncle Sokka protects our mom and dad looks out for Auntie 'Zula." 

She was proud of her baby boy, the big brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: A kind reviewer pointed out some inconsistences in the ages - so I went back and changed them :) Moving forward, I'll mention all ages at the beginning of each chapter to help everyone, (mostly me because I have so much running through my head at any given moment LOL), stay on track.


	11. Coronation, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK :D

“I can’t believe my favorite niece is turning 16!”

“Uncle Sokka!” Izumi ran towards him and he picked her up, spinning her around. “You’re here!”

He laughs as he put her down. “Of course, I am. I wouldn’t miss this for the world and a lifetime supply of meat.”

Izumi giggles.

“We’ve only been here for two minutes and you’re already planning to eat your sister and brother-in-law out of house and home.” Suki chastises playfully.

“Aunt Suki!” Izumi calls out cheerily, giving her a hug.

She returns it, hugging her tightly. “Hey kiddo.” Then she pulls away and holds her at an arms’ length. “Wow, you’re almost taller than me now!”

“Yup, those are the Water Tribe genes kicking in.” Sokka grins.

“Eh-hem, we all know Izumi takes after me and if anything, I’m taller than you so she clearly gets her height from the Fire Nation side of the family.”

At the sound of Zuko’s voice, Sokka rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, man, she’s not a stick in the mud like you were at this age.”

Suki tries not to crack a smile. “Sokka, be nice. He was just hell-bent on world domination then.” Then she tosses a wink at Zuko teasingly. 

Zuko scowls and crosses his arm across his chest. “Can we please not talk about that?”

“Oh lighten up, Sparky, and help me with my bags. And where’s the Sugar Queen? I want to see my new niece and nephew.”

“You can’t _see_ anything, Toph.” He mumbles under her breath but goes to grab her bags anyway.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” 

***

After greetings and an expansive lunch with everyone’s favorites, all the adults gathered in the family room while all the kids, except for the two youngest who were down for a nap, pretended to be on pro-bending teams outside. Even Toph’s kids’, Lin and Suyin, were playing despite being outnumbered.

Not that it ever got in their mother’s way before.

“So about this…royal escort Katara told me about, how do you feel about that?”

Zuko groaned. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Then he sighs and runs his hands across his face. “I knew this day was come, but now that it’s almost here, I feel like I’m starting to lose her. She doesn’t need me for much anymore.”

“Aww. That’s sweet. Sappy, but sweet.”

He rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“This is why I’m the fun uncle. I let her do things you don’t.”

Zuko sighs. “I’m not even sure if this kid can hold a sword, Sokka.”

The Water Tribe man’s demeanor changes at this revelation. “You’re letting my niece be escorted by some loser who can’t fight? What kind of man are you?”

“Hey, Yoshiro is a very nice boy and him and Izumi have been friends for years.” Katara interrupts. “And don’t call him a loser, that’s rude.”

Sokka rolls his eyes. “Anyway, when is he coming over? I’d like to see him for myself.”

“Later on, for dinner, so will the both of you behave?”

Toph snorts. “They have exactly two brain cells together. That’s not likely.”

“Don’t worry, Katara. I’ll make sure he stays in line.” Suki offers.

“I’m not scared of you. Right, Zuko? We’re not letting a bunch of ladies tell us what to do.”

Zuko blanches. “Um…”

“Oh c’mon, man. You’re going to leave me hanging?”

"Katara scares me.”

***

“I can’t believe he actually accepted. He could’ve said no.” Zuko grumbles as they get ready for dinner.

Katara rolled her eyes. “Oh, like _that_ would’ve went over well. Knowing you, you would’ve taken that as disrespect and charged the poor kid with treason. You know, you promised the girls that you wouldn't be possessive of them once they got older and started dating.”

“ _Now_ it’s a date? He’s just her escort, Katara.” He pauses. “And for the record, I told Kya that, not Izumi.”

“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry about all of this with Kya.”

Zuko raises an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

“Nothing. She’s just a free spirit, that’s all. I see her traveling around the world like her Uncle Aang. Anyway, please behave tonight. This is an informal dinner, with family and friends, so there’s no need for all of the formalities. You do not need to show him the throne room.”

“But Katara…”

“Don’t ‘But Katara’ me, Zuko. I’m serious and I’m not afraid to discipline you like one of our children.”

Zuko pouted. “Fine. I’ll behave. But I won’t like it.”

Katara smiled then stood on her tip toes, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you." 

***

Dinner went off without a hitch, and for a packed table with a total of nine kids including two, babbling babies in highchairs, and their loud friends, that was quite the feat.

Well, except for the fact that Mizuki picked up her spoon and slung pureed tomato-carrots at her twin brother who retaliated by slamming his fists into his plate, getting some of his food on Jiro which nearly caused a food fight, dinner was relatively easy.

In Zuko and Katara’s life, as long as no one cried because they suddenly only want to eat food that is blue, Izumi and Kya aren’t bickering over what’s better, being a bender or a nonbender, and Kallik and Jiro weren’t trying to one up each other by seeing who can heat their food the hottest without catching the table on fire in the middle of their meal, a little food fight was considered a breeze.

It’s Sokka who decides to address the elephant in the room, directing his attention to Yoshiro.

“So, Yoshiro…are you a swordsman?”

Yoshiro sets down his chopsticks with perfect mannerisms. “No, sir, I am not. But I am taking kyūdō lessons.”

At the mention of this, Katara looks amused. From the extensive history lessons about the Fire Nation the Fire Sages gave her, she knew that kyudo was an ancient martial art of archery. Due to the military’s technological advances, the practice was considered outdated, but nonetheless, still highly respected. After all, it was difficult to master due to the unique design of the bow and required intense concentration. Legend has it that those trained in the form were some of the best warriors around. 

Katara also knew he was taking lessons.

She would never admit it to Zuko, but she was just as concerned about her children and who they decided to bring home as he was. And as Fire Lady, she had her own ways of finding out information about them.

It wasn’t spying – she’d like to think of it as reconnaissance. 

Sokka leaned back in his seat. “Mhm, Kyudo, huh? That’s actually kind of impressive.”

Zuko glared and shot him a look that said, ‘You’re supposed to be on my side.’

“I mean, it’s _not_ a sword or a boomerang, but I respect it.”

He rolled his eyes. This had to be payback from earlier when he knocked him down with what Sokka called a “cheap shot” while they were sparring.

Really, it’s not his fault that after all these years, he still gets distracted. They _were_ evenly yoked, he’d give his brother-in-law that – Sokka was one of the best swordsmen he’d ever sparred against, but he was a trash talker and Zuko always used it to his advantage.

And quite frankly, it was impressive.

But he wasn’t ready to admit that he was fond of the boy – it didn’t matter if he was ridiculously well-mannered and even pulled out Izumi’s chair for her.

He would not like him. 

Years of friendship be damned! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyudo is an ancient form of archery. In the past, it was only practiced by Samurai of feudal Japan and phased out after there was no longer a need for it. However, within the past 100 years, it's resurfaced as a sport. I thought it would be fitting for a kid with a military background!
> 
> And don't worry, Aang will be making his appearance soon! I promise.


	12. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In LoK, Kya is queer, and I really like that. They never specifically mention if she is bi or lesbian, but she does give Korra and Asami advice on how to navigate a same-sex relationship and talks about having a girlfriend, so yeah. In this story, she is a member of the LGBTQ community as well. I was trying to figure how to incorporate it, which explains the delay in an update. I'm so sorry!
> 
> I'm hoping to finish off this Coronation/Sweet 16 portion soon.

Kya shifted nervously outside of her parents’ suite. There was something weighing heavily on her heart that she had to tell them, but she was unsure how to. She was typically the most confident out of all her siblings, a trait her dad said she inherited from her mother, but she wasn’t feeling that way in this current moment.

She would’ve preferred the stoic, cool under pressure personality of her older sister, Izumi, and Aunt Azula.

She sighs. Mustering up the confidence, she finally steps forward and her voice breaks the comfortable silence in their suite. Zuko and Katara had a rule for all their children that applied to each other as well – if the door is closed, knock first. If it’s open, they’re free to come in. They quickly nipped the whole barging into the room thing in the bud after an unfortunate incident when Izumi was a child.

They had a very long night explaining to her that Mommy was not in danger and Daddy wasn’t hurting her.

Katara looked up from the book she was reading. When they were younger and just getting their bearings as Fire Lord and Lady, they often brought letters, trade agreements, and other documents to the bedroom. Now after 19 going on 20 years of marriage and 6 kids later, any sliver of free time they could get was spent solely doing things for them and their family.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Kya played with the two twists that hung in front of her face – it was something she did when she was nervous.

“Um…where’s dad? I need to talk to both of you.”

Katara quirked an eyebrow in response. “Is something wrong?”

“Not exactly.”

Just then, Zuko appeared from the adjoined nursery where he was putting Mizuki & Ryu down for bed. He often reflected on how difficult of a feat it was when Izumi, and even Kya, were their age. Was he bouncing her properly? Was his voice soothing enough? Was his body temperature just right and not too hot? Now, it was relatively easy to get a baby to sleep (even ones that weren’t his own) and Katara joked often that he’d make a great nanny.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, noticing the energy between his wife and 2nd oldest. Katara turned to look at him, a knowing look in her eye that meant she knew something he didn't. “Kya has something to tell us.”

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Knowing Kya who had a bit of wild streak, that could be anything ranging from freezing someone in her class - it gets a bit tough as the only Waterbender at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, getting caught sneaking food out of the kitchen to feed Druk, to causing an international crisis because she insulted the Earth King’s grandnephew again. Even if it was completely justified because he was being a prick, Zuko wasn’t particularly too fond of the Earth King and tried to limit his interactions with him so he didn’t want to sit through a meeting with him just to soothe his fragile ego.

Zuko joined his wife on the chaise, putting her feet in his lap.

“Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart. And there’s no pressure or judgment here, remember that.”

Katara rolled her eyes and nudged him with her foot. “Usually when someone says no pressure, it adds pressure.”

Kya laughs lightly and Zuko grins. “Well, now that I’ve broken the tension...Kya-cub, you know you can tell us anything, right?”

The 14-year-old blushes at the use of her childhood nickname. As their only waterbending child, Zuko and Katara both made sure she knew about her culture and heritage. The two of them occasionally took solo trips to the South Pole so she could participate in traditional coming-of-age rituals. She takes a deep breath, replaying the words of her aunt in her head: _"My brother is the absolute opposite of our father, which honestly doesn't take much, so he's not going to love you any less because of this, and I've been around Katara long enough to know that she won't either. They're both fools in love that love their children. It's disgusting."_

“Well…the thing is…I don’t think I like boys. I mean, I do. But not in that way Zumi and mom talk about.” She sighs and takes another steadying deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is, I like girls. Like a lot. And I figured you should hear that from me before my teacher rats me out for passing notes to Emiko in class.” She looks down then, almost whispering the last part.

“This Emiko girl…does she come from a good family?”

“Huh?” Kya questions, snapping her head up.

“Does she come from a good family?” Zuko repeats a bit more sternly.

“Wait, you’re not mad?”

Katara smiles softly. “Of course not. Why would we be? I can’t speak for your father because he tends to be a bit more aloof on these matters, but I knew this whole time. You can’t hide from the woman who gave birth to you.”

Zuko frowns then, realization sinking in that two of his children (technically three, because Kallik was already eager to tell him what girl he thought was cute this week) were showing interest in dating. When did he get so old? “Is she going to be at Izumi’s coronation?”

Kya nods sheepishly.

“That means I have to watch _both_ of you, I get _no_ peace around here.”

Kya grins and practically flies toward them, her hair bouncing with every step. “I love you guys.”

“Yeah, yeah, we love you too, but we’re still going to have a talk, young lady. I need to know who her parents are, grandparents, siblings, and any other relatives.”

At least he still had Jiro, Ryu, and Mizuki.

And if he had it his way, they would stay young forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, those waterbenders really got a thing for Fire Nation citizens, huh? 
> 
> Also, all their kids know about their Southern Water Tribe heritage, of course, but because Kya is their only waterbending child and Katara was the last Southern waterbender who gave up her home to live in the Fire Nation with Zuko, I imagine he'd want her to take solo trips there to stay connected to her culture and he tells anyone who disagrees to shove it.


	13. Coronation, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I refer to the headpiece as the "traditional Crown Prince headpiece" simply because, historically, that's what it was called. Even when Azula was set to be Fire Lord, it was still referred to like that even though her title was the Crown Princess. I hope that makes sense lol.
> 
> Also, this chapter is soft. So so soft. :)

Zuko frowns as he watches Yoshiro and Izumi clumsily waltz around the Grand Hall as the Minister of Culture and a professional dance instructor oversee rehearsal. It was already starting to look like the springy paradise she envisioned. He’d never seen so many colors besides red in the palace, except when Katara decorated for the Winter Solstice, so his forefathers were definitely rolling over in their graves right now and despite his sour mood, the thought made the corners of his lips turn up.

“It’s hard, isn’t it? Watching your kids grow up.” He turned at the sound of Aang’s voice.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “At least your kids still think you’re cool.” He sighed. “You know, Izumi doesn’t even call me daddy anymore. It’s just dad. And when she’s annoyed, it’s father.”

Aang scratches at his beard. “Well, at least she doesn’t hate you, am I right? That’s a major improvement in the Royal Family bloodline.”

That much was true. As far he could tell based on what his uncle told him, Azulon wasn’t a good father, and neither was Sozin. But considering how horrible they really were, it didn’t take much to one-up them.

“And to think I was actually missing your sagely, multiple lifetimes worth of wisdom.”

The matured monk claps a hand on his shoulder and laughs heartily. “Even without having a thousand reincarnations to guide you, you’re still one hell of a father and raised some amazing kids. You should be proud of that, of yourself.”

"Thanks Aang. Coming from the Avatar...that means a lot."

***

“How did you get dad to say yes again?” Izumi asked. She was standing in her suite as Katara and the palace seamstress worked on her dress.

“I have my ways.” Katara answered. “Now turn. I want to make sure it’s not bunched up in the back.”

Izumi did as she was told, a look of disgust on her face. “Ew.”

She chuckled. “Now, why do you think I was referring to that?”

Kya decided to speak up from where she was sitting. “Mom, we all know you and dad can’t keep your hands off each other."

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“We’re teenagers, mom. We’re always going to be embarrassed by our parents. It’s like in our DNA. And you guys are so _old_.” She shivered.

“I am _not_ old. Your mom still thinks I’m sexy.” Zuko’s voice cut through the room from where he was standing in the doorway. He knocked on the frame. “Can I come in?”

Izumi nodded, looking over her shoulder. “Yes.”

She turned around slowly. “Dad.” She spoke softly. “How does it look?”

Zuko sighed, a sad smile on his face. It was beautifully designed, rich purple silk outlined with red and gold gemstones at the bottom. The sleeves stopped right at her wrists and the buttons at the cuff were adorned with both the Southern Water Tribe & Fire Nation insignia. He couldn’t complain even if he tried. It was age-appropriate, and she was going to look absolutely beautiful.

“Well? Zuko, say something.” Katara chided.

“You hate it, don’t you, Daddy?”

Zuko’s heart twinged. His little girl was looking at him with wide eyes and holding on to his every word the same way she did when she was a child asking him to make sure there were no evil spirits lurking under her bed or in the closet. And she called him Daddy. She hadn’t done that in so long.

He shook his head. “No, I love it, and you look beautiful. This is just hard for me. Seeing you grow up.”

Katara smiled softly and nodded at the seamstress. “We’re going to give you two some privacy.” She stops in front of Zuko before she leaves. “The party starts in two hours.” Then trickled out of the room.

Kya stood up to leave as well, looking at Izumi. “Let me know if you need help doing your hair.” 

Once she learned how to be gentle and not wrack the brush around, Izumi sometimes let Kya brush her hair. It warmed his heart that it was still a form of bonding for them, so many years later when both were discovering their independence and growing apart.

Zuko closed the door then ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. “I remember when your mom told me she was pregnant with you.” He breathed out as he sat next to her.

“I was so scared. I had no idea how to be a parent. Sure, I had Uncle to guide me and a plethora of friends and family just waiting for your arrival…but it did little to soothe my fears. Your mom, she’s always been so nurturing. I was afraid that not only would I disappoint you, but that I would disappoint her. She had so much faith and trust in me that I could do this and that was a lot more pressure than facing my father.”

He paused. “Then I felt you kick for the first time and I was so overwhelmed because you were becoming this real, living, breathing human being so fast that I cried.”

Izumi quirked an eyebrow at him. “Dad, really? Mom said you’re a big softie.”

Zuko chuckled. “Yeah, why do you think she’s the disciplinarian? I can’t say no to any of you and I’m sure that’ll be my fatal flaw one day.” He nudges her in the side with his elbow and she shrieks.

“Are you…is the soon-to-be Crown Princess of the Fire Nation still ticklish? I thought you were too old for that.”

She blushes and whines. “Daddddd.”

He grins. “I’m just messing with you. You know, I cried when you were born too. And when you said ‘dada’ for the first time, and when you took your first steps, when your started school…now that I think about it, I was a bit of a waterbag, but can you really blame me? I was a first-time father and I had this cute, tiny baby that was changing every day. Thank you for getting all of those tears out of me before I embarrassed myself in front of Kya, by the way. Even as a baby, I’m sure she would have never let me live it down.”

Izumi laughs. “Yeah, the only waterbender in the family besides mom and yet, she’s the most volatile out all of us.”

“That’s because all waterbenders are crazy. I should know. I’ve been married to one for 19 years and living with her for even longer. Your mother has always been a hot-head, don’t let the sweet, motherly act fool you.”

“Is that why she kept beating you up all of those years ago?” She teases.

Zuko feigns mock hurt. “I’m offended, young lady. She did _not_ beat me up, okay? I let her win.”

“Suuuuure, whatever you say, Dad. You’re a grown man afraid of his wife.”

“I am _not_ afraid of her. I respect her.” Then he sighs. “And I can only hope that you find the same when you start getting into relationships.”

Izumi smiles and wraps her arms around his torso, leaning into him. “I have no reason not to. You and mom…you’ve set the best examples. Every time I see you guys together, I’m like ‘wow, mom and dad really love each other’ I want that for me too.” She sighs a bit dreamily. As much as she found her parents’ public display of affection gross, she had to admit that they had a love story that rivaled some of her favorite fairytale romance novels.

“And Yoshiro…?” He asks cautiously. He needed to know where they stood so he could start mentally preparing himself now.

She sucks in a breath. “I really like him, Daddy. And I think he likes me too.”

Zuko tenses up. “He better or he’s an idiot.”

Izumi shakes her head and places a kiss on his scarred cheek. “Don’t ever change, okay? I want Mizuki to get this same talk.”

“Hopefully, your siblings won’t send me into a premature grave by then. I already have greys, for Agni’s sake!”

“Yeah, cause you’re like 50.” She deadpanned.

“I’m only 41.”

“Close enough.”

Zuko looks out the window and notices the sun is beginning to set – her party was expected to start soon and continue into the night. “I should let you finish getting ready.”

She nods and stands up, walking him to the door.

“Now, I know you’re about to become the Crown Princess, but you’ll always be my little girl.”

Izumi smiles and crushes him with a hug. “I know.” She murmurs.

“And for the record, your mother has never beaten me in the bedroom. How do you think you got here?" 

“Ew, dad, I did not need to know that!”

***

“I, Fire Lord Zuko.” “And I, Lady Katara.” Zuko looks down at their joined hands and swallows. This was it, a moment he was dreading not only because it meant that his oldest was growing up, but that she would also be taking on more duties and responsibilities. It would be relatively minor tasks such as event planning and other cultural activities, things she has already shown an interest in doing, and helping Katara, but still – he tried so hard to shield her from the harsh reality of politics (slander and libel included) and that protective bubble was about to come crashing down. She nods at him, smiling softly. “Present to you, Princess Izumi of the Fire Nation.”

Izumi begins to walk down the center aisle, arm linked with Yoshiro and all the guests immediately rise to their feet, cheering and clapping. Even Ryu and Mizuki, who had no idea what was going on, were babbling excitedly in their baby seats.

Katara noticed that Zuko was staring and placed a comforting hand on his back. “You okay?” She asked, turning her head to look at him and he noticed the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes too. At least he wasn’t the only one crying this time.

“Yeah, I am. I’m just proud, you know? And trying to ignore the fact that this looks eerily like a wedding.” He shoots her a look.

Katara snorts. “Hey, don’t look at me, I don’t make the rules. What you’re seeing is exactly how the Fire Sages say a coronation must proceed, including the dance.”

Zuko growls. “Those old bastards are out to get me.”

“Behave. They’re about to walk up to the dais so we can exchange her crown.”

Yoshiro bowed towards them first, taking extra consideration to acknowledge Katara – the boy was good and knew Zuko had a soft spot for his wife so by showing her respect, he was trying to get on his good side, and it was working, then turned to Izumi and bowed to her before helping her up the stairs.

Zuko tried to find a mistake, a hair out of place, _something_. But he was crisp and pristine, and he hated it.

He cleared his throat. “Your majesties, Princess Izumi is ready to be crowned. May we proceed with the coronation?”

It’s Katara who answers because Zuko is too busy watching Izumi smile and wave shyly at Yoshiro, making him blush.

That was not what they rehearsed and he was sure he was going to get an earful about it tomorrow, but he had to admit…it was cute in an “I can’t believe my daughter has a crush, she looks so adorable” kind of way. 

“We may proceed.”

As if on cue, Zuko snaps out of his trance and steps forward with Katara as one of the Fire Sages walks over holding the traditional Crown Prince headpiece in its protective case. It was the same one that was given to him by his uncle that he never wore.

“We’re here today to celebrate my eldest daughter's sixteenth birthday, and as such, her coronation…” He pauses, trailing off. “And I know there are exact words that I’m supposed to say, that I’ve been practicing saying since the day she was born…” He takes a deep breath. “But that generic, textbook speech does not even begin to cover how I feel. And I know the Fire Sages are going to get me for this…but Izumi, the day I found out your mother was pregnant with you changed my entire life for the better. Thank you for allowing me to practice my parenting skills on you. There were definitely some things I learned not to do with your siblings. Nothing life-threatening or serious though.”

Katara smiles, covering her laughter with her hand, but Kya doesn’t even bother to hide her amusement – facepalming and shaking her head while her brothers struggle to hold it together next to her.

Zuko looks around the room and briefly locks eyes with Sokka who is grinning widely. He can already hear him teasing him about cracking a dad joke.

“I’m saying all of this to say that I love you and I'll always be your father.”

Izumi smiles and kisses them both on the cheek. Never has the Fire Nation ever seen a coronation that was so affectionate and personable, but nothing about their family was traditional.

Zuko takes the crown and together, they carefully place it on her head. The rest of the Fire Sages bang the gong, and a flame is lit on the dais.

She turns around, grinning. “I am the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, Firstborn of Lady Katara and Lord Zuko, and it would be my honor to serve you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, there's just the epilogue, of this piece, not the entire story lol. I don't have class tomorrow and we're snowed in anyway (I'm in NYC) so I'm hoping to get that out when I get off from work!
> 
> Zuko drinks a piping hot cup of "I love my wife, I love my kids, my family is amazing" tea EVERYDAY


	14. Coronation, Part 3

With the last of the guests out of the palace, Zuko finally has a moment to himself, Katara having left the celebration a bit early to give the twins their nighttime feed and put them down for bed. He stops by his office to shed the heavy formal attire and slips into one of the spare robes he kept in the closet. Then, he quickly makes his way to the garden and sits in front of the altar that was erected in honor of his late Uncle.

“You missed a really great party tonight, Uncle.” He speaks softly. “Izumi looked beautiful. She’s going to make a great Fire Lord one day. I just wish you were here to see it. Katara and I, we’ve had two more since you passed. They’re twins, a boy and girl, named Ryu and Mizuki. Can you believe that I have 6 kids? I couldn’t even imagine having one all of those years ago. Or getting married. All the things you told me that you thought were going in one ear and out the other paid off. I still love Katara as much as I did the day we got married. In fact, I love her even more now. She gave me the gift of being a father. Thank you for telling me to follow my heart – she’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I thought I’d find you out here.” Zuko looks over his shoulder at the sound of Katara’s voice and smiles. “’May I join you?”

He nods and pats the space next to him. She walks over and sighs, sinking into the soft grass as her legs folded underneath her.

“Babies asleep?” He asks. They were in the process of sleep training and had come up with a little routine they dubbed the Three Bs – bottle, bath, and book. All their children had different nighttime routines when they were babies – Izumi enjoyed a lightshow with Zuko’s bending, Kya liked lullabies and being rocked, Kallik wanted to play for a few minutes, and Jiro just needed his stuffed lion turtle. But it didn’t always work, especially if one or both were particularly fussy so Katara knew that he was asking if they were _sleeping_ or sleeping, the latter meaning that they were going to wake up in a few hours demanding attention or chattering away to each other.

They were convinced that the two of them were developing a secret language only they could understand. 

“Oh, they are out like a light. The excitement of the day completely drained them. Mizuki fell asleep first and Ryu was right behind her as if that was his cue. Even though she’s 3 minutes younger, she’s in charge.”

Zuko chuckles. “That’s my girl. She just might give Kya a run for her money.”

“Oh no, don’t say that. Kya was a terror. I just want one calm and quiet waterbending child.”

“With our family, I feel like that’s impossible. Besides, when it’s too quiet, that always means something is wrong or they’re doing something they have no business doing.”

Katara laughs. “Yeah, like the time Izumi took her fingerpaints and smeared them all over the wall.”

“Or when Kya was practicing her bending unsupervised and accidentally flooded the bathroom.”

“Or when Kallik was playing in your office and spilled ink all over a very important letter.”

“When Jiro torched his homework.” She pauses. “I wonder how many teachers have heard that line.”

“I’m sure he told it to all his classmates. He turns to look her in the eyes. “You know, we raised some pretty amazing kids. Even if they have caused thousands of dollars worth of damage to a palace that has been around for centuries."

Katara smiles, leaning into him and placing her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, we did. And you’re the best thing that happened to me, too.”

Zuko blushes as if he were a teenager courting her all over again. “You’re just saying that.”

She looks up at him. “No, I’m not. I mean it. I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.”

“Are you sure? The world is a big place.”

Katara rolls her eyes. “It’s been 19 years and you still can’t believe it." She teases.

“Hey, loving you has been like a dream. A really good one that I never want to wake up from.” He sighs. “I wish we could stay out here forever. Just the two of us underneath the stars but I don’t think my back can take sleeping on the ground anymore, or a 10-ton flying bison for that matter.” He stretches for emphasis and Katara hears a ‘pop’. “See? You don’t ache the way I do. One day you’re going to wake up and leave me for a much younger man, I just know it.” He huffs, scowling.

“You’re laying it on pretty thick tonight, huh? What’s your motive?” She shakes her head and draws some water from the koi pond, placing a coated hand over the area that was giving him some trouble and massaging it. Zuko shivers at her touch.

“Well, I would like for you to continue doing that. But in another area. And with your mouth. The twins are asleep, right?” 

Katara flushes bright red. _Breathe, girl._ “Yup. So, we have about approximately 8-10 hours, maybe more, before they wake up. They didn’t nap for long today, too curious about everything about that was going on.”

He sucks in a breath. “Okay, I don’t think I have it in me to go for that long anymore, even if we do take breaks between rounds.”

Katara laughs loudly. “And you think I do? I birthed six of your big-headed children. I’m giving you an hour to make it worth my while.”

“You’re on, waterbender.” He smirks and stands up. Then, he extends a hand to her and she takes it, grinning widely. After all these years, he still made her feel so giddy and girlish, like she was permanently 17 and kissing him for the first time at the Summer Solstice Festival.

“Goodnight Uncle!” Katara yells behind her as they begin to race through the garden and into the palace, laughing like children. Mindful of the other occupants, they skid to a stop and begin to tip-toe down the Family Wing.

When they were younger, they snuck through the palace often donning their Painted Lady and Blue Spirit disguises to go on secret missions around the city providing aid and relief. But they were parents now so their days of being badass vigilantes and rushing into dangerous situations were long gone. 

Katara stops in her tracks as they approach Izumi’s new room – the suite meant for the Crown Princess. “Wait, the door’s cracked, lemme just close it all the w-“Her voice trails off as she takes in the sight before her. There laid Izumi surrounded by all her younger siblings, sound asleep.

She cooed. “Oh, Zuko, would you look at that? Those are our babies.”

Zuko smiles. He was wondering if Kya was going to feel a little sad about no longer sharing a space with her sister. They fought often, but they still had a strong bond, especially being so close in age. But he should have known, they were always going to find a way to make it work- and whoever came in last must have left it open. “Yeah, they are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep training is the process of training a baby to sleep through the night and fall back asleep on their own. 
> 
> Middle-aged Married Couple Katara & Zuko >  
> Also, I didn't mention it, but when Katara said she was cleared by the palace physician in an earlier chapter, she was referring to the process of getting her tubes tied so they will be no more kids, just fun, adult activities without the consequences, yay! :D


	15. Breakfast Blowout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya reveals some news at breakfast after being put on the spot by her Aunt Toph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short & sweet drabble - sets the foundation for another chapter.

The following morning, Sokka takes one look at the red marks littering his brother-in-law’s neck and scowls. “Ew, you and my sister did it last night.”

“Mhmm. Multiple times.” He grins.

Toph snorts. “Well, that explains why Your Highness isn’t up, yet. You know, I gotta hand it to you, Sparky, when you do something, you really do it. And I heard _everything_.”

Zuko blushes. “So, I have an active, healthy sex life with my wife. Sue me.”

"Active would be an understatement. You have six kids." Sokka deadpans. "And I've walked in on you guys enough times whenever you visited the South Pole." 

"You could have knocked."

"You could have just been honest and told me what you were doing." He whines. "That's not exactly how I wanted to start my day." He huffs, crossing his arms. 

Just then Izumi and Kya walk in talking amongst themselves, but it immediately ceases when they see their family staring at them.

“Good morning, girls.”

“Goodmorning!” Kya replies a bit too eagerly, and Izumi nudges her in the side with her elbow. It was well known that Kya was not a morning person, often dragging herself to breakfast at the last minute, and having to jog her way to school because she took too long getting ready, drying her hair with her bending.

Zuko tilts his head and exchanges a look with Sokka. “Hm, you seem in an unusually chipper mood.”

Sokka co-signs, completely moving on from the discussion he was just having with his brother-in-law. “I agree. What happened to my pouty ‘mornings are evil’ niece?”

Kya shrugs. “You’ve always said breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I’m just following your lead, Uncle Sokka.”

He smiles. “Awww, it’s nice to see my teachings getting to you.”

Toph rolls her eyes. “You two are so easily swayed. No wonder Suki and Katara walk all over you.” She pauses. “Your hearts have been racing since you got in here so cut the crap and spill. What’s going on?”

The younger of the two looks back and forth between everyone before speaking in a rush. “Yoshiro asked Izumi out on a date last night before he left!”

“Kya!” Izumi yells, blushing profusely.

“I’m sorry! Aunt Toph scares me – she can tell when I’m hiding something. It’s like mom, but worse.”

“Well, Kya kissed Emiko! On the cheek, but still. I _saw_ it.”

Zuko sighed. He was getting way too old for this. Oh, did he miss the days when they were small and not dating. When the only people in their lives were Mommy and Daddy, Gramma and Grandpa, and all their aunts and uncles.

Katara walks in with Suki, each holding a twin. “What in the name of Tui and La is going on in here!? All of the commotion woke the babies up.”

Izumi and Kya turn towards their mother and smile sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it.” She turns to look at Zuko. “Can you tell me what’s going on with our daughters?”

Jiro decides to speak from where he’s been sitting watching it all unfold with Lin and Suyin. They were the closest to him in age so whenever they visited, they were like the Three Musketeers. He was the shyest out of all their older children so Zuko and Katara loved that he had such a strong relationship with his cousins, but sometimes, their behavior together made them want to pull their hair out.

Like right now. 

He starts in a singsong voice. “Izumi has a boyfriend and Kya was….” Then, he looks over at Lin and Suyin and they grin before joining in. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!” The three of them practically fall over with laughter, the sound of giggles filling the room. 

Kallik snickers and claps him on the shoulder. “Good one, bro. I’ve taught you well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dadko and I hope reading this made yall smile the way I did writing it :)


End file.
